Harry nos necesita
by saralpp
Summary: Porque detrás de todo gran héroe están sus aún más grandiosos amigos. Mini-historias sobre la amistad incondicional de Ron y Hermione hacia Harry y los problemas que ésta les provoca con sus familias, sus demás amigos o incluso entre ellos.NO SPOILERS AÚN
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Llego de nuevo con una nueva historia, bueno mejor dicho mini-historias (¿viñetas?) sobre lo que les pasa a Ron y Hermione con sus familias, amigos y entre ellos debido a su amistad incondicional a Harry. Trataré de que estén seriadas de acuerdo al tiempo pero no prometo nada, en las primeras no habrá spoilers de DH y yo avisare al inicio de los capítulos que tengan. Espero les gusten. _

**Harry nos necesita**

Sus hermanos empezaron a molestarlo desde que regreso a casa después del primer año en Hogwarts:

-¿Así que el pequeño Ronnie se ha hecho amigo de Harry Potter?

Ron no se molesto en contestarles. Ya todos lo sabían, Dumbledore les había contado a sus padres su sacrificio en el ajedrez gigante de McGonagall. Su madre le gritaba justo en ese momento, obviando el orgullo que sentía por él y el pequeño Ron de 12 años la escuchaba sin decir palabra. Su padre sentado a la mesa parecía querer hacer el intento por que su esposa se callara pero era difícil; sabia que Molly no lo hacia por ser "la mala del cuento": la idea del peligro al que el menor de sus hijos se expusiera la había hecho temblar durante horas, imaginándose el horror de perderlo y él había compartido ese terrible sentimiento con una intensidad como la que solo había sentido en la primera guerra contra El-Innombrable.

Estaban en la cocina de la Madriguera, el acusado con los brazos cruzados, una expresión extraña en el rostro; los gemelos felices de presenciar un regaño en lugar de recibirlo, prácticamente saltando de un asiento a otro; Ginny curiosa, observando preocupada como su madre gritaba a uno de sus hermanos preferidos. El más calmado era Percy, que se mostraba lo suficientemente interesado como para no irse pero a la vez se dejaba ver enojado por tener que estar ahí en lugar de estar adelantado deberes del Colegio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Ronald Weasley?-le grito finalmente la mujer, incapaz de contenerse y olvidando no solo que hablaba con uno de sus hijos sino con el más joven de los varones.

-Porque Harry me necesitaba mamá-contestó Ron, rojo por una mezcla de furia y vergüenza. Los demás Weasley lo miraron asombrados: sus ojos azules tenían una extraña chispa que ninguno alcanzaba a entender, el cabello rojo le caía haciendo contraste y al hablar se había levantado de una manera tan brusca que su altura se había visto más clara que nunca. Parecía que hubiera crecido de golpe y la simple actitud decisiva de su voz y movimientos dio la idea de que quería imponerse sobre los mayores. Ron, sin embargo, parecía ajeno a todo eso y después de esperar un par de segundos alguna reprimenda o una excusa para discutir, se levanto tan rápido que dejo a todos con distintas palabras en la boca.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una disimulada mirada de asombro, Ginny sintió una profunda admiración por Ron y decidió escribirle a sus ausentes hermanos mayores de ese encuentro; Percy chasco la lengua pensando en lo inmaduro de su respuesta.

Sus padres se quedaron mudos, orgullosos y asustados, viendo como su pequeño hijo subía corriendo las escaleras.

No era difícil de adivinar que esa amistad traería problemas.

Y los Weasley lo supieron ese día.

El mismo día que los Granger.

Hermione estaba sentada también a la mesa en su propia casa, compartiendo lo que se había planeado sería una comida feliz en familia; la primera en meses desde que ella partiera al internado mágico. La excelente comida que reposaba sobre el elegante e inmaculado mantel blanco estaba prácticamente intacta pero a ninguna de las tres personas sentadas les importaba. Ella explicaba a sus padres sus historias de la escuela, omitiendo peligrosos detalles y sin tomar el más mínimo bocado a la vez que jugaba nerviosamente con el tenedor. Los Señores Granger la miraban callados, entre afligidos y enojados; estaba más que claro que les estaba mintiendo o ocultando detalles importantes; no eran tontos y el mínimo gramo de ingenuidad que pudieran tener se vio desmoronado por la carta que el Director de Hogwarts les enviara un día antes de que su pequeña hija llegara.

-¿y eso fue todo lo que paso?

-¿estas segura de que no tienes nada más que contarnos?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, evitando mirar a sus padres directamente a los ojos. Su madre entonces, intercambio una mirada con su esposo y la castaña vio con asombro como su padre sacaba una carta de la bolsa de su saco. El sobre tenía el sello inconfundible de Hogwarts.

El tenedor cayó a la mesa por el gesto de sorpresa de la niña, manchando el mantel favorito de su madre.

-Quizás quieras darnos tu versión de los hechos-dijo el Sr. Granger. Su voz no denotaba que estuviera molesto pero su hija lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que sí lo estaba.

Los detalles ocultos intencionalmente, tuvieron que ser explicados en menos de media hora. Para los Granger, todo tenia sentido después de ello pero estaban asustados de lo que pudiera suponer para su hija esa bendita amistad fortalecida con los otros dos protagonistas de su historia.

Los nombres de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley fueron repetidos tantas veces que la Sra. Granger sin querer acabo haciendo una variante de la misma pregunta que otra madre preocupada hiciera a varios kilómetros de distancia. Como si la chica se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con el pelirrojo hasta en el detalle de sonrojarse, contesto de la misma manera:

-Porque Harry me necesitaba mamá, a mi y a Ron porque…

Sus padres dejaron de escucharla. Definitivamente esa amistad con Harry Potter traería problemas.

Sin saberlo, los Weasley y los Granger empezaron a tener muchas cosas en común ese día.

* * *

_¡Y este ha sido el primer capítulo! ¿Qué opinan? ¿Tomatazos? En Reviews y PM… y sigo queriendo un Beta Reader pero sigo sin entender como funciona así que si alguna alma caritativa me ayudara, se lo agradecería eternamente._


	2. Cartas

_Este capítulo costo mucho y no me acaba convenciendo. Los situó: sucede en las vacaciones antes de entrar a segundo año cuando Dobby impide que Harry reciba su correspondencia. Espero que les guste._

**Cartas**

A Ron no le gustaba escribir. El contacto de la pluma con sus dedos para sostenerla era molesto después de un rato y siempre acaba doliéndole la mano por ello. Todo el que lo conociera o tratara un poco podía dar constancia de que siempre se quejaba debido a eso y Ron sabia que quizás era una de las razones por las que no le gustaban mucho las tareas. Honestamente no le importaba; estaba convencido de que ni aunque tuviera una vuela pluma la usaría, simplemente escribir no era para él.

Salvo en contadas ocasiones como esta.

La Sra. Weasley miro preocupada a su esposo cuando el segundo día de vacaciones, Ron no se presento puntualmente a desayunar y Ginny le informo que estaba escribiendo. Esa ligera preocupación sin embargo, fue remplazada por un sentimiento de orgullo hacia su pequeño hijo cuando supuso a quien se debía tamaño sacrificio.

Harry Potter debía de ser muy bien amigo para que su hijo tuviera tanta prisa.

Ron ya empezaba a sentir esa molesta sensación en los dedos con los que sostenía la pluma cuando se propuso dejarla unos minutos. Miro por la ventana y el cielo tan azul lo hizo querer olvidarse de esa tortura para salir a volar con los gemelos y demostrarles que ya no podían tirarlo de la escoba. Quizás después de volar, se animaría a jugar un ajedrez con Percy como su hermano le había estado insistiendo y si tenia suerte, su mamá les haría galletas para comer mientras jugaban. La sola idea lo estaba poniendo de tan buen humor que pensó que después incluso podría seguir respondiendo a Ginny todas sus preguntas sobre Hogwarts; eso, claro, si su hermanita tenía alguna otra pregunta que no tuviera que ver con Harry Potter.

El estomago le dio un vuelco porque al recordar a Harry Potter tuvo que recordar a su amigo Harry.

-demonios-mascullo por lo bajo y enojado nuevamente consigo mismo se apresuro a terminar la carta olvidada. Sabia, por lo que Harry le había contado, que sus tíos no eran precisamente encantadores con él y se había propuesto invitar a su amigo a la Madriguera para proporcionarle unas vacaciones más agradables. Estaba seguro de que tener a Harry además, sería divertido para sí mismo porque no sabia por que pero se divertía bastante cuando estaban juntos; más de lo que se divertía con los gemelos (que siempre acababan metiéndose con él), más que con Ginny (que siempre acababa aliándose con los gemelos o queriendo hacer cosas de chicas), más que con Percy (que era un total aburrido) y más que con…

Ron mascullo una palabrota cuando recordó que le faltaba otra carta además de la que estaba terminando.

A Hermione le gustaba estar en casa. Le gustaba disfrutar de pláticas profundas con sus padres, poder saborear los postres sin azúcar que su madre le daba en cada comida o sentarse cerca de su padre los dos en silencio, leyendo distintas cosas. Había extrañado mucho estar en su propio hogar, en su ordenada habitación libre de compañeras descuidadas. Incluso le gustaba poder disfrutar de tiempo consigo misma porque siempre le gustaba estar sola.

O al menos, le gustaba.

Los Señores Granger no pudieron evitar notar que su pequeña hija había regresado ligeramente cambiada del colegio. Hablaba mucho más y, a veces, le era difícil permanecer callada si alguien más no estaba hablando. No había dejado de ser sumamente inteligente, pues de hecho parecía saber más, pero ahora su rostro sonreía de una manera distinta a como lo hacía antes.

Quizás se debiera a los dos niños que no dejaba de nombrar en todo el día.

Hermione ya estaba buscando algo en su cuarto que pudiera hacer ruido mientras ella leía porque no podía concentrarse. Después de meses de convivencia con Harry que no dejaba de cuchichear y Ron que no dejaba de molestar, era difícil acostumbrarse al silencio absoluto. Busco debajo de la cama aunque sabia que no había nada, busco en cada cajón de su cómoda e incluso en su baúl del colegio pero no pudo encontrar algo que le sirviera.

Y solo detuvo su búsqueda cuando pensó que quizás el problema era que no estaban Harry y Ron para hacerla reír, interrumpirla o acompañarla.

-Merlín-susurro cuando se dio cuenta de que la falta de ruido no era precisamente lo que le molestaba sino el hecho de que Harry estaba probablemente pasándola mal con ese tío suyo que lo había ido a recoger de mala gana en la estación y ella no podía hacer nada. Ni escribirle una carta porque no tenía lechuza propia como Harry ni una familiar como…

El nombre de Ron salió de sus labios cuando vio la lechuza que llegaba por su ventana y le dejaba en las manos un sobre con una letra descuidada.

A Ron no le extraño que Errol tardara más de lo esperado. Sabía que era viejo y necesitaba descansar después de entregar una carta; incluso le había aconsejado que le llevara primero la carta a Harry para que pudiera descansar en casa de Hermione tranquilamente, sin causar problemas. Y aunque no sabía si la lechuza había entendido, al día siguiente cuando despertó y la vio desmayada en su escritorio junto a una carta, supo que le había hecho caso: era una carta de Hermione.

Quiso pensar que le hubiera dado más gusto que fuera de Harry pero no pudo evitar sentirse contento.

A Hermione la hacia sentir feliz que Ron cumpliera su palabra. Había pensado que si uno de los dos le escribía seria Harry y había dudado de que Ron la invitara a su casa. Pero no solo lo había hecho sino que mientras Harry contestaba, ellos intercambiaban amistosa correspondencia.

Los Weasley se sorprendían de ver al pobre Errol viajar sin descanso no con una sino con dos cartas. No veían a la lechuza llegar por lo que no notaban que solo tenía una respuesta.

Los gemelos contenían sus ganas de molestar desde que Percy supuso en voz alta para quien seria la otra carta.

Los Granger veían a su hija atendiendo a una pobre lechuza todos los días y no sabían que era más extraño: que la lechuza le llevara cartas, que ella mandara cartas con la lechuza o que la lechuza volara tanto en la noche como en la luz del día.

Ron no sabia como pero las tres primeras cartas habían sido incluso graciosas. Hermione tampoco sabia como pero las tres primeras cartas apenas y mencionaban a Harry y eso no era problema.

Hasta que en la cuarta, Ron empezó a preocuparse de que Harry no respondiera y se lo dijo a Hermione. La chica se preocupo tanto que pidió permiso a Ron para que Errol llevara también una carta de ella.

El pobre Errol entonces tenía un trayecto más complicado para su pobre memoria: de casa de Ron a casa de Harry, de casa de Harry a casa de Hermione, de casa de Hermione a casa de Harry, de casa de Harry a casa de Ron.

Y el círculo se repitió muchas veces. Hasta que Ron y Hermione compartieron su preocupación en tantos pergaminos que Errol tuvo que descansar un par de días, los Granger se atrevieron a cuestionar a su hija y la Sra. Weasley no pudo contener más la burla de los gemelos.

Pero después de poco más de dos semanas, Ron estaba tan preocupado que cuando Fred y George lo molestaron y vieron que no se ponía rojo de las orejas, captaron que realmente había algo grave con su hermano.

Y decidieron ayudarlo.

La última carta que Ron envío no fue la más larga: el primer párrafo lo dedico a bromear y a decir que sentía que ella no pudiera visitar su casa pero que esperaba que pudieran verse pronto; en el segundo Ron le informo a Hermione que iría esa misma noche a ver a Harry avisándole que seria un rescate con los gemelos.

Hermione no pudo dormir esa noche ni el resto de la semana imaginándose como había ido todo; Ron no pudo tranquilizarla porque Errol decidió enfermarse estando en casa de ella.

Cuando llego la última respuesta de Hermione, Harry ya estaba en la Madriguera y llevaba casi una semana. Ron ya había sido castigado con los gemelos.

Y ambas familias habían notado que sus respectivos hijos tenían lazos más fuertes de lo que ellos mismos sabían.

* * *

_¿Me entendieron o no? Si no, se los explico, ustedes dicen. Gracias por leer. _


	3. Medianoche

**A medianoche**

Robar el coche de su padre no había sido demasiado problema, Después de todo, solo tuvo que seguir a los gemelos y prometer que les devolvería el favor cuando ellos necesitaran algo. Ron pensaba que todo valdría la pena: robar el coche de su padre, deberle un favor a los gemelos, soportar las reprimendas de su madre; todo valdría la pena si comprobaba que Harry estaba bien y lo traía a su casa. A salvo de los dementes muggles con los que vivía. La noche que eligieron para rescatar a Harry el cielo estaba despejado: era una noche bonita. A pesar de eso, Ron no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Hasta que conociera a Harry, jamás había saltado tantas veces tantas reglas.

Y no es que se quejara pero tenia que admitir que era un poco extraño.

A varias millas de distancia de sus amigos, Hermione se sentía inquieta. La carta de Ron reposaba sobre su mesita de noche y junto, Errol descansaba del largo viaje. Seguramente no podría volar en varios días y aunque la pobre lechuza le preocupaba, en ese momento su cabeza estaba en otra cosa. Ron iba a rescatar a Harry y seguramente ambos se meterían en problemas. Para colmo, iría con los gemelos y ella no quería ni pensar que resultaría de esa mezcla explosiva. Había incluso pensado que fueran antes por ella, para que así al menos ella pudiera vigilarlos en el rescate.

Pero esa idea había sido desechada cuando la parte racional de su cerebro se había reído a carcajadas.

Cuando Ron se asomo por la ventana de Harry y sus manos se posaron sobre los fríos barrotes el poco miedo y duda que le quedaban acabaron de disolverse. La preocupación por su amigo opaco cualquier otro sentimiento. Cuando lo ayudo a subir y escaparon de su tío muggle, no le importo que estuviera amaneciendo a pesar de que eso seguro significaría problemas con su madre. Lo único que le importo fue sonreírle a Harry y hacerlo sentir cómodo mientras observaba que parecía estar relativamente bien.

Estaba tan ocupado hablando con su amigo que ni siquiera noto la mirada de orgullo de sus hermanos ni que Harry parecía querer saltar de contento.

Hermione jamás había sido devota de desvelarse pero esa noche no pudo dormir. Solo pensaba en como estaría Harry intentando escapar de sus tíos desconsiderados y como estaría Ron si lo descubría su madre rompiendo todas sus reglas para ayudar a su amigo. Estaba tan preocupada que vio el amanecer sin darse cuenta, sin estar dormida ni despierta; sin cerrar los ojos, sin dejar de pensar en sus dos amigos y los problemas en los que se estaban metiendo sin ella.

No es que quisiera estar en problemas pero hubiera querido acompañarlos para sentirse más tranquila.

Cuando Ron vio a su madre en la entrada de la Madriguera supo que todo había acabado. La reprimenda fue tal y como la esperaba: muchos gritos, suficientes reclamos. Sin embargo, estaba tan feliz de que Harry al fin estuviera con ellos que no puso mucha atención a lo que su madre le dijo. Disfruto el desayuno como un zombie y no precisamente porque no había dormido sino porque estaba pensando en cuando Errol regresaría.

Estaba tan ensimismado pensando en que le diría a Hermione que Harry estaba bien que ni siquiera noto que el castigo que le puso su madre no coincidía con la gravedad de su "Travesura".


	4. Robar y Mentir

**Robar y Mentir**

Ron siempre había sido pobre, bastante pobre. Y siempre había sufrido esa extraña sensación de no poder tener algo que se quiere; incluso había sufrido esa amarga sensación de no tener algo que se necesita. Y pese a ello, jamás había robado porque simplemente no estaba en su código de conducta. Por eso después de rescatar a Harry robando el coche de su padre se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a hacerlo. Aunque ese solo había sido un "préstamo" no quería volver a tener que ver con algo parecido.

Pero no contaba con se quedaría solo con Harry en plena estación muggle sin poder pasar a la estación mágica.

Hermione siempre había honesta. Nunca había necesitado mentir y nunca había querido hacerlo. En parte a esa cualidad suya se debía que no tuviera amigos en su anterior escuela pero no le importaba; simplemente le gustaba ser así. Por eso su conciencia aún le reclamaba todas las pequeñas mentiras que había tenido que decir el año pasado para ayudar a sus amigos y gracias a esa voz había prometido que este año, su segundo año en Hogwarts, no mentiría.

Pero no contaba con que sus dos amigos no subirían al Expreso de Hogwarts y el primero que se daría cuenta de ello sería Severus Snape.

Ron tenía el ligero presentimiento de que si no hubiera estado con Harry, la barrera mágica hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts no se habría cerrado. Estaba casi convencido de que si hubiera pasado primero y no al mismo tiempo que Harry, en ese momento estaría sentado en su compartimiento platicando con Hermione y calmando a Ginny. También sabia, no obstante, que se hubiera preocupado cuando Harry no llegará al tren así que después de todo, no podía quejarse.

Y ya que estaban metidos en ese lio y habían tomado "prestado" de nuevo el coche de su padre, mejor era que la pasaran bien y planearan su entrada triunfal ante todo el colegio.

Hermione sintió ganas de golpear a Ron y a Harry por hacerla preocuparse de nuevo. Su enojo no tuvo tiempo para aumentar porque en el trayecto se ocupo de calmar a la hermanita de Ron y explicarle la selección de las casas. Sin embargo, cuando bajo del tren y Ginny se fue rumbo a los botes, el sentimiento de preocupación regreso más fuerte que antes. Para colmo, apenas entro al comedor, el profesor Snape empezó a interrogarla.

Y ella que no quería mentir, tuvo que negarle al profesor la existencia de un coche volador que Harry y Ron pudieran conocer… o usar.

La entrada triunfal no fue ni remotamente como la habían planeado. Ron vio con espanto como el préstamo dejaba de serlo cuando el coche de su padre se perdía en el bosque. Al menos, pensó, él no lo había robado: él lo había pedido prestado y el coche había decidido escaparse así técnicamente no era su culpa.

Deseo que su mamá pensara lo mismo pero tenia la amarga convicción de que no sería así.

Como si ser interrogada y mentir no fueran un suficiente mal inicio de año para Hermione, al dirigirse a cenar se le quito completamente el hambre cuando empezó a escuchar historias descabelladas sobre el paradero de sus dos amigos. Quería pensar mientras intentaba de comer que no tenían ningún sentido pero casi todas tenían que ver con un coche volador y sospechaba que era el mismo que Ron había usado para rescatar a Harry; el mismo cuya existencia acababa de negar ante el Profesor Snape. Sus dedos temblaron durante toda la cena y cuando vio que la jefa de su casa y el director se retiraban a mitad de la cena, supuso que Harry y Ron algo tendrían que ver.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio que Snape llegaba al Gran Comedor hecho una furia, seguido del profesor Dumbledore y poco mas tarde, de la profesora Mc Gonagall.

Harry y Ron estaban tan cansados después de su odisea que apenas y pudieron disfrutar un poco el alboroto antes de irse a dormir. Hermione les dirigió una mala mirada pero Harry apenas y lo noto y Ron decidió ignorarla. Hermione los dejo escabullirse sonriendo levemente para sí misma, feliz de verlos a salvo y prometiendo regañarlos al día siguiente.

No fue necesario que Hermione los regañara, al menos no a Ron: el vociferador de la Sra. Weasley dijo lo suficiente para hacer que Ron prometiera en voz alta no volver a robar nada. Hermione no pudo alegrarse por ello; Snape la encontró en la biblioteca el mismo día y la miro de tal manera que ella también prometió no volver a mentir nunca.

Los dos rompieron sus promesas y ese mismo año intercambiaron roles: a Ron le toco mentir (fingiendo ser otra persona) y a Hermione le toco robar (ingredientes para una poción). Ambas cosas por ayudar a Harry.


	5. Draco Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy**

Su temperamento siempre había sido violento, al menos un poco; Bill y Charlie se habían encargado de explicarle la importancia de unos buenos puños cuando se trataba de defenderse de los ataques de los gemelos. Aún así, a él no le gustaba golpear a nadie porque sabía que esa acción incluía el alto precio de los gritos de su madre y él tenia suficiente de eso por otras variadas razones. No, a Ron no le gustaba usar sus puños y si le gustaba, intentaba controlarse aunque fuera condenadamente difícil hacerlo.

Como lo era cada vez que Draco Malfoy se cruzaba en su camino.

Ella siempre había sido bastante tranquila. Muchos decían que se debía a que la mayor parte de su infancia no había tenido a nadie con quien pudiera hacer travesuras pero no era precisamente por eso. Hermione era tranquila porque simplemente lo era; a lo largo de su vida había aprendido a desarrollar una actitud bastante madura gracias a las burlas y el rechazo con el que se había topado de manera constante pero no tan frecuente en su vida. Era gracias a sus anteriores experiencias que pocas cosas la desesperaban.

Lamentablemente, Draco Malfoy era una de esas pocas "cosas" .

Por alguna razón no muy difícil de adivinar, Draco Malfoy realmente aprovechaba cualquier mínima ocasión para meterse con Harry; y como Ron y Hermione siempre estaban con él, casi siempre acaban también siendo victimas de sus bromas pesadas. A Ron siempre le restregaba en la cara su pobreza, a Hermione su obsesión con el estudio.

Pese a eso, cuando vieron que los dos equipos empezaban a discutir no dudaron en acercarse.

Los dos se sorprendieron cuando Draco confirmo que era el nuevo buscador del equipo. La sorpresa se les paso cuando constataron como lo había conseguido. Hermione no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta:

_-Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso.__ To­dos entraron por su valía.__1_

Draco escupió su insulto olvidándose de la obsesión de Hermione con el estudio.

Ron no pudo contenerse y levanto la varita; aún estaba enojado por el altercado entre su propio padre y el de Malfoy, aún estaba enojado por que había fastidiado a Harry con lo de las fotos firmadas y que insultará a Hermione de tal manera, aunque la chica no entendiera, acabo por colmarle la paciencia.

Hermione no entendió casi nada.

El hechizo resulto tan mal que paso buena parte de la mañana escupiendo babosas en casa de Hagrid y Colín parecía haberle tomado una foto. Aún así, les explico junto con Hagrid el significado de "sangre sucia". Hermione se sintió ofendida por lo tanto que Malfoy había querido fastidiarla pero conmovida por entender la reacción del equipo y el impulso de Ron para defenderla.

Que Draco Malfoy se metiera con ellos era un fastidio pero a la vez, lograba unirlos cada vez más.


	6. Accesorios

**Accesorios**

Ron sabía que ser amigo de Harry Potter sería difícil; no era tonto como para no poder imaginar las tantas cosas que conllevaría una amistad con alguien famoso. Sin embargo, él no se dio cuenta de cómo sucedieron las cosas: no supo cuando acabo siendo tan amigo de Harry y tampoco se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron a ser tan unidos como lo eran sus hermanos gemelos. Solo supo que paso y punto, pero lo supo cuando ya era demasiado tarde: su mejor amigo Harry solo era "Harry" para él, Hermione y otros tantos. Para los demás era "Harry Potter", "El niño que vivió" … el maravilloso joven héroe del mundo mágico.

_-"Que fastidio"_

Hermione aún recordaba cuando conoció a sus dos amigos. Recordaba la nariz de Ron manchada, los profundos ojos azules mirándola con molestia y el primer hechizo que vio y resulto ser falso. Recordaba que junto estaba Harry y como se había emocionado al poder conocer a un personaje que ya era histórico en el mundo mágico. Aún se sentía avergonzada de haber reaccionado como una fanática loca más cuando se había dado cuenta ese mismo día de que Harry Potter era simplemente Harry, el pobre Harry eternamente acosado por personas que se comportaban como ella lo había hecho aquel día.

_-"Que cansancio"_

La primera gran prueba que Ron había tenido que enfrentar respecto a su amistad con Harry no había sido ninguna de las aventuras del primer año. La verdadera prueba para Ron había sido cuando habían llegado a la Madriguera y él se dio cuenta de que se había atrevido a llevar a Harry Potter a su pequeña habitación naranja en su pequeña casa pobre e inclinada creyendo que le hacia un favor. Esa prueba sin embargo, había acabado convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores recuerdos de su vida cuando Harry le había dicho que era la mejor casa que había visto. Y él sabía que no mentía porque los ojos verdes de su amigo lo decían de la misma manera en la que sus propias orejas rojas confirmaban su sorpresa y agradecimiento.

_-Él solo es Harry…_

Hermione no consideraba que su amistad con Harry supusiera enfrentarse a alguna prueba, al menos no le gustaba decirlo de esa manera. Ser amiga de Harry no era difícil, el problema era que siempre había algún problema. Y ella tenía que saltarse muchas reglas para ayudar a su amigo a salir del lio de la semana y otras tantas porque tenía que ayudar a su otro amigo y a si misma porque ya estaban incluidos sin querer siempre en el mismo barco. A pesar de eso, ella no podía ni quería quejarse, navegar con ellos en medio de una constante tormenta era mejor que navegar sola en un mar aburrido y así se había sentido antes de conocerlos a ambos.

_-Así como Yo soy Yo y Ron es Ron, Harry es Harry, solamente Harry_

Había sido una terrible jugarreta del destino que él, que planeaba esforzarse para ser conocido por sus propios méritos y no los de sus hermanos, acabará convirtiéndose antes de darse cuenta en "Ron Weasley el amigo de Harry Potter", el eterno compinche de sus "travesuras", la mano derecha o izquierda del "Niño que vivió". A Ron no le hacia demasiada gracia el asunto pero no se enojaba con Harry porque sabia que su amigo no tenia la culpa. Tenían la culpa los idiotas que solo veían a Harry como la versión viva de un muñeco coleccionable, aquellos mismos que decían tonterías como _"El moreno al lado del pelirrojo" "El de lentes junto al chico alto". _

_-Y como si nosotros fuéramos los accesorios_

Era irónico que ella que nunca había sido una de esas personas que llamaban la atención lo fuera ahora en un lugar donde había más alumnos que en su antigua escuela. No le desagradaba demasiado, una pequeña parte de sí siempre había creído merecer un poco de reconocimiento por el empeño que le ponía a todo lo que tenia que aprender. La ironía del asunto consistía, sin embargo, en que su leve reconocimiento actual no tenía nada que ver con su esfuerzo en sus estudios sino con "Es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter".

-_Paciencia Hermione, paciencia_-se repetía a si misma, a la vez tratando de transmitir el mismo mensaje con los ojos al pelirrojo que estaba junto a ella.

Cuando Colín termino de tomarles fotos, diez minutos después, los dos se sentían tan usados que no dijeron ni una sola palabra camino a su sala común. Ni en años posteriores se atrevieron a confesar esa improvisada sesión fotografía. El único que hablo de eso fue Ron, aquel mismo día mientras subían las escaleras, murmurando con las orejas rojas:

-Como si nosotros fuéramos los _¡"#&/()!"#&/(_) accesorios.

Fue una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que Hermione no le reprocho que dijera palabrotas.


	7. Cumpleaños de Muerte

**Cumpleaños de Muerte**

Para Ron, no importaba si Halloween era o no una de sus festividades preferidas; importaba que esperaba con ansias el gran banquete que seguramente sería organizado.

Para Hermione, Halloween tampoco significaba demasiado, pero este año tenía la idea de que sería más divertido… porque tendría a Harry y a Ron a su lado para disfrutarlo.

Por eso al llegar Octubre los dos se habían sentido extrañamente emocionados. Ninguno lo comento al otro ni a Harry pero era evidente en sus miradas y comportamientos.

La emoción se había desvanecido cuando Harry anunció que estaban invitados a un "Cumpleaños de Muerte". Los dos adivinaron que la invitación era más obligación de lo que parecía. Los dos intentaron verlo del mejor modo posible pero solo uno lo logro:

— ¿Un cumpleaños de muerte? —dijo Hermione sintiendo que un renovado entusiasmo nacía en ella. Después de todo estaría con sus dos amigos como había planeado- Estoy segura de que hay muy poca gente que pueda presumir de haber estado en una fiesta como ésta. ¡Será fascinante!

Ron la miro un segundo levantando su mirada de la odiosa tarea que hacia:

— ¿Para qué quiere uno celebrar el día en que ha muer­to? –dijo de mala manera pero se calló cuando vio que Harry sonreía de manera incomoda.

La leve esperanza de un banquete exclusivamente para ellos se desvaneció unos minutos después de que llegaran a la fiesta. Ron vio la comida podrida y sintió deseos de vomitar.

La gran certidumbre de que lo pasarían bien se hizo añicos cuando Hermione sintió el frio, escucho la horrible música y tuvo que soportar a Peeves y a Myrtle consecutivamente.

Salieron con la esperanza de que todo mejoraría estando afuera pero pronto también esa idea se vino abajo. Harry empezó a correr después de decirles que oía algo. Ron y Hermione lo siguieron también corriendo mirándose de vez en cuando preocupados por su amigo.

Cuando encontraron a la Sra. Norris y aparecieron poco después los alumnos y los profesores, los tres estaban ahí perplejos a sabiendas de que no vendría nada bueno.

Fue una de las primeras veces en las que los acusaron a los tres de algo que no habían hecho, que los interrogaron a los tres como criminales y la primera vez que buena parte de la escuela los miro como si fueran maniáticos peligrosos.

Aún así, Ron y Hermione se quedaron al lado de Harry omitiendo detalles que nadie más que ellos tres podían saber.


	8. Bichos Raros

**Bichos Raros**

Los miraban como bichos raros y ambos se daban cuenta. Aunque no estuvieran con Harry, aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada malo. Y aun así, lo que más les preocupaba era el hecho de que Harry escuchara voces.

-No es nada bueno-dijo Ron –al menos no en el Mundo Mágico

-No lo es tampoco en el Muggle-contesto Hermione frente a él y saco su Redacción de Historia de la Magia para ponerla frente a Ron.

-¿Para que has traído esto aquí si ya lo has terminado?-pregunto el pelirrojo-¿quieres echarme en cara que aún no termino la mía?

Hermione lo miro malhumorada pero relajo el gesto antes de contestar:

-Harry va a venir a buscarnos-dijo-y necesitamos una excusa para estar en la Biblioteca así que saca la tuya.

-Harry no es quien nos mira como locos-espeto Ron sacando su redacción y tomando el libro que Hermione le ofrecía- y yo si tengo que terminarla-agrego con mal humor.

-Precisamente-contesto Hermione sonriéndole-tú la terminas mientras yo busco algo que pueda servirnos. Cuando llegue Harry estará más que claro que solo estamos haciendo los deberes.

Ron no contesto pero la miro sin estar muy convencido. Eso de ocultarle a Harry que buscaban algo que explicara porque escuchaba voces no le hacia mucha gracia, pero Hermione tenia razón en no querer alarmarlo.

-_Todos se comportan raro cuando esta cerca… creen que esta loco y que el hizo eso a la Sra. Norris_-había dicho la chica antes-_imagínate si sabe que nosotros también…_

-_Yo no creo que este loco_-la había interrumpió Ron mirándola acusadoramente-_¿tu sí?_

-_Por supuesto que no_-contesto ella decididamente-_No me dejaste terminar. Imagínate que pensaría si sabe que estamos preocupados._

Ron había dejado ahí la discusión y Hermione lo había convencido de ir a la Biblioteca. Ahora estaba ahí, fingiendo que hacia tarea aunque no había necesidad de fingir porque en realidad sí la estaba haciendo mientras ella buscaba libros que pudieran ayudarles a ayudar a su amigo.

-_Harry es especial_-lehabía dicho Hermione antes de irse_-¿lo sabes verdad?_

Ron asintió con una rapidez asombrosa y Hermione le había sonreído antes de seguir:

_-Por eso que el escuche algo significa que hay algo mágico y peligroso de lo que tenemos que cuidarnos_

_-O algo mágico y peligroso de lo que tenemos que cuidarlo a él-_había agregado Ron y había sido turno de la chica de asentir para después encaminarse rumbo a los estantes más alejados.

Harry llegó casi enseguida interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y le contó como Justin Finch-Fletchey lo ha­bía esquivado y se había alejado de él a toda prisa. Ron evito decirle que al menos 5 estudiantes les habían hecho lo mismo a él y a Hermione en apenas el tiempo que llevaban en la biblioteca.


	9. La Poción Imposible

**La Poción Imposible**

A Ron no le había gustado nada tener que pedirle ayuda al imbécil de Lockhart para sacar el libro que necesitaban. Le gusto mucho menos cuando vio que Hermione miraba el papelito con su firma como si fuera un tesoro.

A Hermione le había parecido una excelente idea pedirle ayuda al Profesor Lockhart, lo que no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia había sido tener que darle el bendito papel donde estaba su firma a la bibliotecaria.

Los dos habían estado de acuerdo sin embargo, en que lo peor había sido entrar al baño de Myrtle, aunque quedaba más que claro que Hermione se sentía más cómoda que Ron y Harry. Ron estaba seguro de que Harry estaba más cómodo que él pero no dijo nada. Harry tampoco.

Percy los descubrió saliendo y se ensaño con su hermano; Ron se puso de mal humor pero la discusión con sus dos amigos había dejado claro que no había marcha atrás.

Un mes se hizo demasiado tiempo pero ese no fue el principal problema.

Lo principal fue cuando hubo que robarle a Snape un ingrediente para la poción casi enfrente de sus narices.

Hermione se ofreció para el robo y Ron no pudo sino darle la razón. Él ya estaba fichado y Harry era Harry, demasiado arriesgado tratándose de Snape.

Mientras el tumulto causado por Harry distraía a Snape, Hermione se encontró haciendo una de las cosas que jamás pensó en su vida: robando. Cuando regreso a la mazmorra, con un bulto bajo la túnica que escondía el ingrediente faltante, su mirada se dirigió a Harry que la observo un poco tranquilizado y enseguida a Ron.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando vio que el chico suspiraba de alivio.

Ron por su parte, se distrajo enseguida para tratar de calmar a Harry diciéndole que nadie sabía que había sido él el responsable.

Definitivamente esa poción era casi una misión imposible y aún faltaba lo peor: bebérsela.


	10. Parsel

**Parsel**

Proveniente de una familia completamente mágica, Ron supo que algo iba a estar muy mal cuando escuchó y observó que Harry hablaba con una serpiente en mitad de la odiosa clase de duelo que les habían impuesto. Pudo ver en los rostros de sus compañeros el terror reflejado a la vez que miraba como los mismos profesores parecían temerosos y sintió, para su propia sorpresa, un dejo de incertidumbre al escuchar el siseo macabro que se escapaba de boca de Harry.

No obstante, no dudo ni un momento en acercarse a su mejor amigo cuando vio que el miraba a la multitud confundido y lo jalo de la túnica para indicarle que debían irse.

Hermione había leído en uno de los tantos libros que habían pasado por sus manos acerca de la habilidad para hablar con serpientes. Habilidad que tenían magos de reputación no muy honorable y habilidad que había tenido Salazar Slytherin. Por eso cuando vio con aprensión como Harry se dirigía a una serpiente en mitad de una clase, quiso buscar a Ron enseguida para llevárselo entre ambos. Ron pareció leerle el pensamiento pues se adelanto por su amigo y salió rápidamente con él, apenas viendo un segundo a Hermione como si quisiera tanto invitarla como darle la oportunidad de alejarse.

Hermione no dudo ni un segundo en seguirlos y salió con ellos ante la mirada de terror de todos los presentes.

En el camino ninguno hablo pero Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de comprensión. Ron supo sin lugar a dudas que Hermione convertiría ese desagradable incidente en una pista para averiguar lo que estaba pasando y la idea lo consoló un poco. Hermione empezó a pensar con toda su capacidad como si quisiera si supiera lo que esperaba Ron de ella y no quisiera desilusionarlo.

Harry solo se dejo llevar, confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, mirando a sus amigos pidiendo una explicación.

Cuando Ron sentó a Harry en una butaca de la sala común y empezó a interrogarlo, Hermione se sintió orgullosa de él porque parecía saber lo que hacía, decía y, contrario a lo que pasaba con ella, sabía como decírselo a Harry. Solo intervino al final para explicar lo poco que sabía y se sintió mal cuando vio como el rostro de Harry era invadido por un gesto de profunda preocupación. El mismo que tenía Ron.

Y el mismo que tenía ella, aunque no lo sabia.

Los días siguientes pasaron más lentos que nunca. Harry la pasaba especialmente mal, soportando las miradas de sus compañeros más aterrorizadas que nunca. Ron y Hermione iban con él, tratando de no comentarle que ellos la pasaban igual, solo por el mero hecho de ser sus amigos.

Las cosas empeoraron enseguida: Harry se vio inmiscuido en la escena de un ataque cuando lo único que quería era aclarar las cosas.

Cada uno reacciono distinto: Harry se guardo sus preocupaciones para sí mismo, Hermione empezó a visitar más la biblioteca y Ron recurrió a los otros a quienes podía recurrir si no podía hacerlo a sus amigos:

-Ya nos debes varios favores-dijo Fred mirándolo divertido e intentando esconder la mirada de orgullo hacia su hermanito que amenazaba en escapársele.

-Además podrían hacerlo tú y Hermione-agrego George haciendo lo mismo-son sus mejores amigos después de todo.

-Precisamente por eso-aclaro Ron con las orejas rojas-necesita que alguien más lo apoye. Ya sé que les debo varios favores-agrego nervioso-pero es lo único que se me ocurre.

-¿Y estas seguro de que en serio no es el heredero?-soltó Fred de pronto y Ron lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos-¡Bueno! Solo preguntaba… ¿Qué dices George?-agrego mirando a su gemelo.

-Que el pequeño Ronnie limpiara nuestra habitación todo el verano-contesto el otro chico-y sí esta dispuesto a eso, vale la pena hacerlo.

Ron les dio las gracias refunfuñando interiormente por sus grandiosas ideas.

Hermione pudo intuir que algo había pasado con Ron y sus hermanos cuando ella volvía de la biblioteca. Le pregunto a su amigo pero no dijo nada y los gemelos solo le lanzaron a ambos miraditas divertidas antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

No mucho después sin embargo, empezaron a bromear por todo Hogwarts sobre "la maldad de Harry" para disgusto de Percy y Ginny.

La idea de reprender a Ron se desvaneció cuando vio que Harry sonreía por primera vez en varios días.


	11. Apariencias

**Apariencias**

Ron había soportado bastantes horas escondido en el baño de Myrtle como para quejarse en ese momento. Aún así, mientras se bebía su porción de poción multijugos con sabor a Crabble, pensó en que no era precisamente la mejor navidad de su vida. Se reconforto a sí mismo pensando en que no estaría tan mal y se la bebió de un trago antes de sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar de manera extraña.

Esperaba que al menos, junto a él, Harry y Hermione estuvieran pasándolo mejor.

Hermione sentía el doble de miedo que sus amigos mientras tenía lugar la cuenta regresiva para tomarse la poción. Mentira, sentía el triple de miedo porque si algo les pasaba a sus amigos sería totalmente su culpa. Lo mismo que si los descubrían, porque había sido su grandiosa idea. La cuenta regresiva termino al mismo tiempo en el que ella se tomaba casi todo el contenido de su vaso y deseaba fervientemente que todo saliera bien.

-_Al menos para Ron y para Harry_- suplico mentalmente mientras sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar la magia.

Ron se miro las regordetas manos con bastante más terror del que creyó que sentiría. ¿Y si nunca podía volver a ser él? Siempre se quejaba de su apariencia pero ser alto, pelirrojo y de ojos azules estaba mil veces mejor que ser… Crabble. Palpo su cara ahora muy ancha y se sintió tan abrumado que pensó en la posibilidad de no salir, aunque tuvo que desechar la idea al instante porque no dejaría que Harry y Hermione entraran en el nido de serpientes en busca de la más venenosa sin que él estuviera seguro de estar ahí para defenderlos. Harry, que parecía ya haber salido de su cubículo, pregunto justamente en ese momento si estaba bien y él salió después de responder que sí.

Los dos se miraron un momento anonadados el uno por la apariencia del otro. Y Ron se reconforto ante la idea de que estaban irreconocibles y sería difícil que Malfoy los descubriera e hiciera algo.

Hermione supo que algo andaba muy mal desde que sintió demasiado pelo crecer en su cara. Su preocupación, sin embargo no fue para sí misma sino para sus amigos. Por eso se quedo callada escuchando como Harry salía primero y dejo que Ron respondiera la pregunta que el primero había hecho al aire. Se mantuvo con el corazón palpitando furiosamente en el segundo en el que estuvo claro que aunque estaban de frente, no decían nada. Sintió que iba a desmayarse cuando el silenció se extendió y escucho que alguien caminaba hacia el espejo.

Su cuerpo recupero en todo lo posible la normalidad solo cuando escucho a Ron decir que era increíble y a Harry decir que tenían prisa; supuso que todo había salido bien con ellos y solo entonces empezó a preocuparse por sí misma.

Ron ya estaba suficientemente calmado después de unos minutos como para verle el lado gracioso al asunto. Seguía siendo raro y bastante, pero no había la más mínima duda de que era sorprendente; se sorprendió a si mismo golpeando la puerta del cubículo donde estaba Hermione para apresurarla a salir: ya quería verla. Las cosas habían empezado a dejar de sonarles peligrosas y empezaba a sentir la adrenalina de la aventura; si Hermione se parecía tanto a aquella enorme niña de Slytherin como Harry se parecía a Goyle, era completamente seguro para ambos. Cuando la chica se negó y dijo que se fueran, la leve preocupación que pudo nacer en él fue reemplazada por la risa que le dio el pensar que no quería salir porque se sentía fea. La posibilidad de que fuera algo más grave solo se le ocurrió después de que Harry le preguntará a Hermione si estaba bien pero desecho ese leve atisbo de temor enseguida.

Si Hermione decía que estaba bien tenía que creerle porque no podía dejar que Harry fuera solo a encontrarse con Malfoy en una Mazmorra llena de veneno.

Hermione se atrevió a salir cuando escucho que sus dos amigos se habían ido. Se miro en el espejo y descubrió, tal como lo había sentido, su cara llena de pelo. Se asusto un poco al darse cuenta de que seguía cambiando y de nuevo su preocupación se alejo de ella y fue con sus amigos. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué seguía cambiando? ¿Qué eran esas cosas puntiagudas que empezaban a crecerle en las orejas? ¿Y si Harry y Ron estaban pasando por lo mismo en pleno pasillo o, peor aún, enfrente de Malfoy? Su cuerpo tuvo el instinto de salir a buscarlos pero se detuvo en la puerta cuando Myrtle entro, asustándola y empezó a burlarse de ella.

-_Al menos están juntos_-pensó reconfortándose mientras las burlas de la fantasma llenaban todo el baño.

Ron la estaba pasando muy mal desde que habían salido del baño. Primero, se habían encontrado a Percy y había tenido que soportar que Malfoy lo humillara sin poder siquiera defenderlo y, aunque fuera Percy, era su hermano y nadie se metía con su familia así que había sido muy difícil contenerse y no romperle la cara al odioso rubio. Después, el desgraciado la había tomado contra su padre y se había ufanado de un artículo del profeta donde informaban que lo habían multado; lo peor había sido saber que había sido su culpa por robar el coche y exponerlo a la vista de todos. Malfoy lo había aderezado con un comentario sobre que su familia no parecía sangre limpia y él, de nuevo, tuvo que quedarse sentadito para no arruinar los planes. El colmo había sido cuando se había metido con Harry y con Hermione; Harry había tenido que mirarlo con advertencia mientras el apretaba los puños al escuchar lo que Malfoy le deseaba a su mejor amiga.

Cuando finalmente salieron, Ron, que estaba seguro de que definitivamente no era una de sus mejores navidades, se consoló un poco con la idea de que al menos no había dejado que Harry fuera solo y tenían información para Hermione.

Hermione la estaba pasando terrible con las risas de Myrtle taladrándole los oídos. Intentaba calmarse, porque aún conservaba parte del susto que sufrió al ver que sus ojos se ponían amarillos y más que su imagen, el pensamiento de que sus amigos sufrieran lo mismo la atormentaba demasiado. Harry no podía perder sus característicos hermosos ojos verdes y Ron no podía dejar de tener esos bonitos y profundos ojos azules… menos aún por su culpa, por su mala poción. El miedo empezó a aumentar cuando vio que, a pesar de que el tiempo se acababa, su apariencia no volvía a la normalidad. Se asusto de nuevo al interpretar ese hecho como una clara evidencia de que se había equivocado y temió, otra vez, más por sus amigos que por ella. No obstante, al mirarse una vez con ojos llorosos en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que tal vez ella se había equivocado pero no precisamente al hacer la poción.

La esperanza de que solo fuera ella la que tuviera un daño irreparable y Harry y Ron estuvieran bien, la hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

Ron ni siquiera se detuvo a comprobar que ya era el mismo cuando regresaron al baño de Myrtle. Llamo con bastante insistencia a la puerta del cubículo donde al parecer seguía Hermione, deseando contarle lo que habían descubierto. Se sintió muy turbado cuando recibió un grito y miro a Harry preocupado por la causa. Un leve malestar se extendió por su cuerpo cuando recordó que había elegido ir con Harry en vez de regresar y averiguar que le pasaba a su amiga. Sintiéndose culpable intento reconfortarla pero Myrtle lo interrumpió y enseguida, Hermione salió tapándose la cara. Él, asustado e imaginándose que la habían atacado, se olvido de Harry, de las buenas noticias y pregunto que pasaba. La chica se descubrió el rostro y el retrocedió por el instinto, arrepintiéndose enseguida de haberlo hecho y no precisamente por el buen golpe que se había llevado.

Apenas y pudo murmurar algo estúpido pero respiro con alivio al darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba bien… en lo que cabía.

Hermione se opuso varios minutos a salir e ir a la enfermería a pesar de las suplicas de sus amigos. Se negó aún más a mirar a Ron a la cara porque le había dolido bastante la reacción instintiva que había tenido. Como siempre, Harry había tenido más tacto y no le sorprendía pero le dolía lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser Ron a veces. La vieja idea de que no la quería realmente y solo la soportaba por Harry volvió a su cabeza y ella se sintió tan mal que ni siquiera presto completa atención a lo que le contaban camino a ver a la Sra. Pomfrey.

Se permitió contemplarlos solamente para asegurarse de que estaban bien y los ojos de ambos no tenían ni el más minino tinte amarillo que manchara sus colores naturales.

Ron pudo ver que Hermione parecía estar dolida con él y lo atribuyo al hecho de que había elegido ir con Harry a la mazmorra de Slytherin en lugar de quedarse a verificar que ella estaba bien. Se sentía muy mal al respecto y quería explicarle porque lo había hecho, pero no sabía como así que decidió no decir nada. Su manera de compensarlo fue asumiendo, con Harry por supuesto, de buena gana las visitas diarias a Hermione. La hubiera visitado más pero estaba seguro de que la incomodaba porque había sido un error muy grande reaccionar al verla como si estuviera enfrente de una araña después de elegir irse con Harry. Intento reparar su error siendo más amable, haciendo bromas de cualquier otra cosa y llevándole los deberes pero no funcionaba. Estuvo hasta a punto de golpear a un par de curiosos que insistían en verla dado los rumores que corrían.

Ron no se dio cuenta, pero fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dejo en absoluto de preocuparse por Harry y centro la mayoría de sus energías en preocuparse genuinamente por Hermione. Hermione tampoco se dio cuenta pero fue la primera y única vez en mucho tiempo que dejo de preocuparse por Harry y se permitió a preocuparse por ella misma.

Harry, ajeno a la relación de ambos entre sí, se sintió genuinamente agradecido por sus dos mejores amigos porque uno aceptaba disfrazarse del gordo compinche del patán que más odiaba en el mundo y escuchar de sus labios una sarta de tonterías; mientras que la otra aceptaba hacer una poción dificilísima y no se quejaba, al menos no demasiado, de tener bigotes un par de semanas.


	12. Preocupaciones

**Preocupaciones**

Ron había tenido unos días bastante difíciles desde que empezara el año. Las cosas acerca del heredero de Slytherin no avanzaban hacia ningún lado y no solo su mejor amigo seguía sufriendo las malas miradas. Hermione había salido de la enfermería, no antes de que el descubriera que idolatraba más de lo que pensaba a Lockhart y eso le repugnaba. Estaba preocupado por Harry que se había encontrado un diario sospechoso y estaba prácticamente obsesionado con sus hojas vacías; por Hermione que seguía levemente distante; y por su hermana, Ginny, que estaba extraña desde el incidente donde Malfoy, enojado por no poder quitarle el diario a Harry, se había burlado de su tarjeta de San Valentín.

Estaba tan lleno de pensamientos que solo quería un descanso… y que el Monstruo de la cámara esa se comiera a Lockhart y Malfoy y se muriera por la indigestión que seguramente tendría.

Hermione salió de la enfermería justo a tiempo para ver que las cosas seguían sin dar ningún avance. Ninguno, ni el más mínimo ni de ningún tipo. Harry se había encontrado un diario tan extraño que parecía ausente y ella tenía que quedarse con Ron, a solas y en medio de una incomodidad que ella misma causaba por… por quien sabe. Estaba preocupada por Harry, que parecía encantado; por Ron que tenía una cara de estar cargando los problemas enteros de la humanidad e incluso estaba un poco preocupada por la hermanita de su amigo que apenas conocía pero con la que podía sentir que algo andaba mal.

Estaba tan inundada de preocupaciones que deseaba tener más tareas para acallar sus propios pensamientos y poder ignorar las malas miradas con más confianza.

Ron pudo decir que las cosas habían dado un avance el día que Harry les conto que el diario raro al fin les había dado algo de utilidad. No supo que pensar al respecto porque después de todo, Hagrid era… Hagrid. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo porque nuevas preocupaciones se sumaron a las que ya tenía: tuvo que elegir materias y se robaron el diario que Harry había encontrado de una manera tan poco discreta que él se tuvo que ocupar de intentar averiguar, junto con Hermione, quien había sido el responsable y cuales eran sus motivos.

Por supuesto, ambos lo hicieron sin decirle nada a Harry para no preocuparlo innecesariamente.

Hermione ya estaba bastante agotada de tanto pensar pero no dejaba de buscar datos que pudieran ayudarles. La leve calma que había sentido debido a que los ataques habían desaparecido y la poción curativa para los petrificados estaba casi lista, se había esfumado el día en el que Neville encontrará las cosas de Harry revueltas de una manera tan desesperada que fue más que obvia la importancia del diario robado. Ron y ella habían discutido sobre eso tantas veces que la relación con los ataques había cobrado suficiente sentido, al menos para ella.

Estaba segura de que el periodo de calma estaba por romperse y no se debía precisamente al próximo partido de Quid­ditch.

Ron estaba feliz el día del partido, seguro de poder olvidarse de todo y gritar un poco para desahogarse, pero su felicidad se había evaporado bastante temprano cuando Harry grito y les dijo que de nuevo escuchaba la voz anterior a un ataque. Intento negarse a sí mismo el problema apresurando a Harry para ir al partido y restándole importancia al repentino deseo de Hermione de ir a la biblioteca.

Solo quería un día de paz, donde no tuviera que preocuparse por la seguridad de nadie y creyó que lo tendría.

Hermione jamás pensó que se sentiría feliz si Harry volvía a escuchar la voz que anunciaba los ataques, pero esta vez estaba tan segura de haber resuelto el misterio que se sentía radiante. Mientras corría por el pasillo a la Biblioteca se sentía incluso aliviada porque, si el monstruo planeaba atacar, iba a ser casi imposible hacerlo enseguida con las victimas potenciales afuera y ella avisaría cuanto antes lo que había descubierto para terminar con todo de una buena vez por todas. Se sentía tan dichosa por poder demostrar la inocencia de Harry y acabar con el problema, que apenas tuvo un pequeño reparo en arrancar una hoja de un libro y doblarla minuciosamente antes de ponerla en su bolsillo.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida, pensó en como alegraría a Ron la noticia; al fin ambos podían dejar de seguros de que todo se resolvería sin que Harry tuviera que arriesgar la vida o meterse en problemas.

Ron apenas tuvo tiempo de unirse a sus compañeros y gritar un poco antes de que el partido fuera suspendido. Lo que le preocupo, no obstante, no fue eso sino el hecho de que algo le decía que tenía que ver con la voz que Harry había escuchado minutos antes. Se sintió más preocupado cuando vio que la jefa de su casa se dirigía a su mejor amigo y decidió acercarse para defenderlo, no sin antes buscar a Hermione entre la multitud para que también lo hiciera. Sin embargo, cuando la profesora McGonagall le dijo que también él tenía que ir, se alegro de que Hermione estuviera entre la multitud para que no tuviera que pasar de nuevo por las consecuencias de ser amiga de Harry.

Cuando estuvieron enfrente de la puerta de la enfermería y escucho la palabra "ataque", supo al instante que no tenía nada que alegrarse y llamo a Hermione con temor antes de verla inmóvil, petrificada y con los ojos vidriosos.

Hermione supo al salir de Biblioteca que había sido muy tonta. La emoción por su descubrimiento había hecho que se olvidara del hecho de que ella era una victima en potencia. Estaba a punto de regresar a la Biblioteca y esperar a que Harry y Ron fueran por ella cuando vio salir a una chica un par de grados mayor y temió por su seguridad. La llamo pero no pudo alcanzarla hasta que ya estaban suficientemente lejos, por lo que no le quedo más opción que quedarse con ella y convencerla de usar un espejo para mirar antes de salir a los pasillos. Se supo perdida cuando se entero de que la chica tampoco era sangre pura y con la mano temblorosa saco el papel de su bolsillo y lo arrugo para apretarlo en su puño confiando en que así podía ayudar a sus amigos si algo le pasaba.

Cuando los ojos amarillos que tanto temía se reflejaron en el pequeño espejo, se arrepintió por haber arruinado la oportunidad de que Harry saliera ileso y pensó en que había sido una tonta orgullosa por no haberle dicho a Ron que la acompañara o haberle comentado que creía haber descubierto la respuesta.

Pero principalmente se sintió preocupada y muy mal por dejarle a Ron toda la responsabilidad de ayudar a Harry y añadirle a ambos la preocupación por su propia vida.


	13. Seentimientos

**Sentimientos**

Ron se sentía muy desanimado. La escuela estaba a punto de cerrar, Hagrid había sido detenido, tenía que seguir una pista de arañas y las visitas a la enfermería se habían suspendido. No sabia que era peor pero aún así se obligaba a seguir con Harry e ir decidiendo que hacer, aunque eso supusiera seguir el rastro de arañitas que le daban escalofríos.

Mientras enfrentaba una de sus mayores fobias se repetía que ayudaba a Harry y a Hermione así que no podía darse el lujo de acobardarse.

Hermione estaba dormida. Sí, tenía los ojos abiertos pero estaba dormida, aunque era un tipo de sueño muy extraño. Su cuerpo descansaba pero parecía hacerlo obligado y escuchaba a lo lejos todo lo que sucedía, mezclándolo de vez en cuando con las fantasías de su cabeza. No podía moverse, ni en lo más mínimo y era como estar atada descansando.

Era horrible y se sentía muy triste, porque no podía descansar ni siquiera su mente pensando en que ninguno de sus amigos había encontrado la pista que sostenía en el puño.

Ron quería golpear a Draco Malfoy cuando escucho que el bastardo se atrevía a nombrar a Hermione. Se enojo tanto que se olvido de fingir su aparente calma ante Harry y su amigo tuvo que sujetarlo junto con Dean, otro compañero de casa. Cuando al fin se hubo calmado un poco, dejo de insistir con su idea de machacar al Slytherin a golpes pero volvió a enojarse cuando Ernie Mcmillan se acerco para "arreglar las cosas con Harry". No se preocupo por disimular su malestar aunque no dijo nada; habían necesitado que su mejor amiga estuviera casi muerta para darse cuenta de que Harry no era el responsable de todo lo que pasaba.

Lo que lo hacia rabiar era que ese chico y varios de su casa también le debían una disculpa a él y a Hermione pero quedaba bastante claro que ninguno la recibiría.

Hermione sentía que llevaba años petrificada y empezó a preocuparse por cuanto tiempo llevaba así. Su mente la calmo haciendo cuentas de tal manera que desecho la idea de haber envejecido y volvió a preocuparse por tener aún la hoja del libro en la mano. Podía sentirla y lo odiaba porque la última vez que Harry y Ron habían ido a verla, ella había podido escuchar que aún no estaban en el camino correcto.

Claro que tampoco estaba 100 segura; su mente se rendía cada vez más para quedarse dormida fantaseando sin preocuparse de nada y ella cedía cada vez más porque estaba cansada. Se sentía confundía por lo que debía hacer, estando postrada sin moverse, lejos de los dos chicos que la necesitaban.

Ron despertó de sus pensamientos molestos dirigidos hacia Ernie y varios de sus amigos cuando sintió que le pinchaban la mano. Su enojo pasó a ser terror cuando Harry le señalo un par de arañas grandes que podían ser una pista, intento fingir alegría pero no lo logro. Odiaba a las arañas y odio más la idea de Harry cuando dijo que tenían que seguirlas al bosque prohibido.

Completamente asustado por la idea, su interior Gryffindor rugió al imaginarse a su mejor amigo ir solo a enfrentarse a lo que fuera y a su mejor amiga postrada en una cama porque no habían podido resolver el problema a tiempo.

Hermione estaba muy preocupada. Inmóvil y preocupada. Estaba segura de que Harry la estaba pasando mal y podía apostar a que Ron la estaba pasando igual. Se sentía desesperada por levantarse e ir con ellos. Harry estaría partiéndose la cabeza pensando en que hacer para enfrentarse a lo que debiera de enfrentarse, sintiendo que era su culpa; mientras que Ron debería limitarse a escucharlo, apoyarlo en todo lo que pudiera, ser gracioso y despreocupado para animarlo y buscar información en su nombre… estaba más que segura que no haría la última encomienda y eso la volvía loca.

Por eso no podía rendirse totalmente a las fantasías y a estar petrificada. No cuando la responsabilidad de resolver el misterio recaía en Harry y la responsabilidad de acompañarlo e intentar razonar con él recaía totalmente en Ron. En Ron que también amaba demasiado la aventura.

Ron no estaba seguro de querer internarse en un bosque peligroso a seguir a varias horribles arañas cuando Harry insinuó que eso haría. No dijo nada y se limito a preocuparse, cambiando ese sentimiento por enojo cuando Lockhart empezó a decir tonterías. Se enojo más cuando Harry lo pateo para que no dijera nada pero el sentimiento nuevamente cambio cuando su amigo le pasó una nota para informarle que esa misma noche seguirían la pista de las arañas. Su subconsciente le hizo una mala jugada pues lo hizo mirar al asiento de al lado que vacio, gritaba la ausencia de Hermione.

El sentimiento cambio por última vez porque, aunque se enojo porque estuvieran involucradas arañas, se sintió determinado a no dejar solo a Harry en el bosque ni dejar sola a Hermione en donde sea que estuviera.


	14. Miedo

**Miedo**

La bendita broma que sus hermanos le habían gastado cuando era más pequeño, conservaba ciertas secuelas que hubiera deseado no tener. Aún así, supo que en esta ocasión, el temblor de su cuerpo, el grito mudo de su rostro, la desaparición de su voz y el gesto de terror de su cara, no tenían mucho que ver con su fobia infantil… sino con el hecho de que había arañas gigantes a punto de comérselos. Una voz en su interior grito de desesperación cuando se acercaron ¿Por qué había aceptado ir al bosque prohibido a mitad de la noche para perseguir arañas? Había sido un estúpido y ahora iba a morir; al menos en su conciencia quedaría que no había dejado que Harry fuera solo y había querido averiguar algo para que Hermione despertara. Sí, era un estúpido e iba a ser devorado por los hijos de una araña del tamaño de un elefante pero había sido eternamente leal, a sus amigos y a sí mismo siguiéndolos a donde fuera necesario.

Eso no quitaba sin embargo, que estaba muriéndose de miedo.

Los sueños se habían vuelto tan reales que su mente había empezado a fusionarse con la realidad. A veces, pensaba que y había despertado y asistía a clases normalmente, con clases extrañas pero relativamente parecidas a como recordaba. A veces comía con Ginny, la hermanita de Ron, y platicaban cosas de chicas, secretos a murmullos para que nadie más que ellas mismas escucharan. Sus padres aparecían ocasionalmente, visitándola en el colegio o sentados a la mesa de su inmaculada casa alejada del Mundo Mágico. Otras veces, las mejores, estaba con Harry y Ron, abrazándolos, riéndose, conviviendo con ellos, disfrutando que lo peor había pasado y los tres estaban a salvo y felices; era, sin embargo, en esas ocasiones cuando se daba cuenta de que seguía petrificada.

Porque no veía nunca el rostro de sus mejores amigos y eso la inquietaba a tal grado que pasaba a sentir miedo.

Vivos. Vivos por suerte y gracias al coche-salvaje-fugitivo de su padre. Pero vivos. Ron apenas pudo murmurar un par de cosas antes de vomitar y calmarse. El deseo de no mostrar su debilidad a Harry se hizo añicos pero su amigo no pareció notarlo. Se arrastro aun temblando ligeramente al castillo, dándose cuenta de que Harry parecía no estar tan asustado sino más bien… intrigado. Queriendo hacer caso omiso de la evidente alerta de nuevo peligro con su amigo y profundamente cansado, se quedo dormido solo para ser despertado de golpe por Harry que ya había descifrado lo que sea que hubiera querido descifrar.

Cuando Harry le informo la nueva fase de la aventura esta vez su sentimiento fue resignación pues sabia que mientras fuera amigo de Harry, estaría condenado a lo mismo.

Y los mejores amigos son para siempre… y solo tienen descanso cuando están petrificados en una cama de enfermería.


	15. Normalidad

**Normalidad**

El giro que habían dado las cosas volvía a llenarle la cabeza de pensamientos. Ahora tenían una nueva pista, una nueva visita que hacer mientras tenía que a sus propias cosas sumarle el hecho de que Ginny había adoptado una personalidad totalmente opuesta a la suya y Percy, que escondía algo, había evitado que les dijera algo importante. Para colmo, el susto de las arañas aún no se le olvidaba, su varita estaba completamente rota y los exámenes no se habían suspendido. Ron no estaba hecho para tantos pensamientos, emociones, actividades… ¿Quién si lo estaba? La única persona que podía ocurrírsele era una:

Hermione, que estaba a punto de ser reanimada y era la única buena noticia que había tenido recientemente.

Estaba soñando cosas imposibles e incoherentes cuando una voz lo había anunciado. La poción estaba lista y ella despertaría en un par de días. Si hubiera podido saltar y gritar, lo hubiera hecho. Estaba tan feliz como no lo había estado en su vida. Regresaría a su vida normal con sus amigos y pronto estaría de vuelta en casa, con sus padres.

Tenía tantas emociones que era difícil diferenciarlas.

Aunque la idea retrasar la visita a Myrtle para ver a Hermione le había parecido buena, ahora Ron no estaba tan seguro de eso. El par de veces que la había visto antes no estaba tan pálida, tan quieta, tan… sin vida. La idea de que volviera parecía tan distante que Ron hubiera incluso aceptado que despertara en ese momento para regañarlo por cualquier cosa. Queriendo encontrar el mismo sentimiento de tristeza en Harry, fijo su mirada en la de su amigo.

Pero Harry estaba ocupado viendo un papel que la chica apretaba en su puño cerrado.

Hermione supo que estaban ahí, con ella antes de que hablaran. El aroma de ambos era tan inconfundible que era imposible equivocarse. Pudo saber, por ende, que Ron se acerco más a su rostro y se quedo observándola un rato mientras que Harry se mantuvo más inquieto, en la manera que siempre estaba cuando estaba pensando.

Segundos después, sintió como su amigo sacaba el pedazo de libro que tanto había deseado que encontraran.

Ron no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Hermione había descubierto el misterio aún estando petrificada. Sorprendido, tuvo el fugaz impulso de abrazarla y el aún más fugaz impulso de agradecerle pero consciente de que seria inútil, se quedo con la boca abierta mientras procesaba toda la información que tenía. Harry estaba radiante hablando sin cesar mientras él hacia intento de seguirlo.

Se fueron tan emocionados, planeando acabar con todo, que ni siquiera se detuvieron a despedirse de Hermione convencidos de que no los escuchaba.

Hermione pudo suspirar de alivio cuando finalmente resulto lo que había planeado. A su sentimiento de felicidad, no obstante, se le sumo otro un poco más amargo pues hubiera deseado retener el pedazo de papel junto con la información para que la esperaran. Ya casi despertaba, eso habían dicho así que habría sido fantástico estar los tres juntos para acabar con todo. Su leve corazonada de que algo saldría mal casi despareció por completo cuando los escucho decir que irían a ver a los profesores en lugar de enfrentarse solos contra el monstruo.

Imaginándose como su vida volvía a la normalidad, se dejo caer en la fantasía que su mente construía para distraerla.


	16. Inconveniente y Culpas

**Inconveniente y Culpa**

Ron no supo como las cosas habían pasado de estar bien a estar tan mal. Parecía que la alegría que había sentido junto con Harry hacia un par de minutos hubiera sucedió en otra vida, hace muchos años y a otra persona que no era él. Aún estaba en el armario de la sala de profesores, agachado, imposibilitado de hablar o moverse. Una pequeñísima araña rozo la mano con la que se apoyaba pero ni siquiera eso lo hizo reaccionar. Y es que su hermana pequeña, su única hermana, su compañera de travesuras en toda su infancia había sido condenada a morir y a ser devorada por el basilisco que acababan de descubrir que existía.

Y él no podía creerlo, ni aceptarlo y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

La fantasía de Hermione fue interrumpida por el alboroto que pudo sentir que se armaba a su alrededor. Su mente, siempre más atenta que la de los demás, se puso lista para captar cualquier detalle y entonces escucho que había un problema. El peor de los problemas, pudo escuchar y sintió un escalofrió cuando no pudo saber más ¿de que se trataba? ¿Tenía que ver con los petrificados? ¿Tenia que ver con ella?. El murmuro de voces se volvió más inteligible por su propio nerviosismo y no pudo enterarse de nada más. Decidió imaginarse lo peor, como siempre hacia esperando recibir una agradable sorpresa, así que tomo que lo peor que podía pasar, dicho en la enfermería, se refería a que la poción había fallado y ellos no podrían despertar.

La tristeza de esa idea fue acompañada por su propia voz diciéndole que, al menos, todo lo demás estaba bien. Harry y Ron incluidos.

El tiempo, como siempre que algo va mal, pasa de una manera distinta a como lo hace normalmente. Se vuelve más veloz cuando no debe o pasa de manera tortuosa cada segundo para atormentar a quien espera. Ron no supo muy bien como, pero paso de estar agachado en un armario a estar sentado en un rincón con sus hermanos y Harry. El silencio que tenían y que estaba a su alrededor comunicaba perfectamente lo devastados que estaban todos; Ron seguía sin poder creerlo. Su hermana pequeña estaba condenada a muerte o muerta y él no había podido evitarlo. Entre la desesperación, no pudo evitar pensar en que Ginny no tenia razones para ser victima: era sangre pura, apenas una niña ¿Por qué ella? Su cerebro sin pensarlo lo culpo a él, a él que por ser amigo de Harry Potter se ponía en el centro del peligro y arrastraba a los suyos con él. Cuando sus hermanos gemelos acabaron yéndose igual que su hermano mayor y él se quedo solo con su mejor amigo, siendo ahora turno de Harry de estar ahí para él, decidió que no podía quedarse sentado sin hacer nada.

Así que se levanto con el valor nublándole un poco la razón, de la misma manera en la que Harry lo hacia muchas veces. Harry lo siguió, sin decir nada, avanzando en ese leve segundo un poco más en su entendimiento mutuo y su amistad.

Las siguientes palabras que Hermione había podido entender a su alrededor habían supuesto el detonante perfecto para que cayera en la histeria: Rapto, muerte y Weasley. El corazón se le había oprimido de dolor al darse cuenta de lo que significaba: el heredero de Slytherin había elegido para alimentar a su mascota a uno de los Weasley. Las siguientes palabras que escucho fueron menos que alentadoras: su muerte estaba anunciada en algún lugar, a pesar de que era sangre pura y se trataba de uno de los más jóvenes de la familia. Su mente viajo enseguida a Ron, porque era el que tenía más lógica que estuviera cerca del peligro. Se reprocho a sí misma haber sido tan ingenua: por supuesto que sus dos amigos se verían atraídos por la gloria, por supuesto que se arriesgarían, por supuesto que serian tan irresponsables como para dejarse atrapar. Pensó en Harry y en donde estaría, en la familia Weasley y en sí misma, atrapada sin poder ayudar pero principalmente pensó en Ron y en lo mucho que imploraba que siguiera con vida.

Y la culpa por haberles dado una pista que los condujera al peligro la inundo de tal manera que evaluó como un castigo justo el no poder dejar de estar petrificada jamás.

Las cosas de nuevo habían pasado muy rápido y ahora Ron se encontraba haciendo otra cosa que jamás había creído que haría: prácticamente secuestrar a un profesor. A eso, había que añadirle que estaba entrando a la Cámara de los Secretos, consciente de que una enorme serpiente estaba oculta ahí esperando su cena. Harry lideraba como de costumbre y él se lo agradecía, pues si bien tenía la fuerza y el valor para salvar a su hermana no tenía suficiente cabeza para planear sus pasos y acciones.

El rostro de Ginny parecía en su mente de vez en cuando y el se esforzaba por mantenerse de una pieza, estando al tanto de que eso ayudaría más a que la encontraran con vida.

Hermione quería gritar para preguntar si la poción para ellos estaba lista y decir, que si lo estaba, se la dieran enseguida. A su alrededor, todos estaban demasiado ocupados ayudando a mantener a salvo al resto de los alumnos y atendiendo a un par que habían sufrido la noticia del rapto de una manera demasiado sorpresiva. Seguía sin poder moverse pero había salido totalmente de su fase sumida en fantasías y deseaba fervientemente levantarse tal y como estaba para ayudar a sus dos amigos.

Las palabras muerte, rapto y el apellido de Ron se repetían tantas veces que estaba a punto de desmayarse por saberse tan inútil mientras sus dos amigos peligraban.

Cuando buena parte del techo se les vino encima, Ron alcanzo apenas a protegerse con la firme idea de que no podía morirse hasta salvar a su hermana. La desesperación lo ataco cuando vio que no solo no podían pasar sino que Harry estaba separado de él y él estaba separado de la posibilidad de rescatar a Ginny. El camino bloqueado le pareció una visión mil veces más espantosa que todas las arañas que había visto juntas hace poco. Intento mantener la calma, conformándose con patear al culpable en las costillas. La cabeza iba a estallarle de frustración e intentaba pensar en algún plan cuando la voz de Harry lo interrumpió:

—_Aguarda aquí—. Aguarda con Lockhart. Iré yo. Si dentro de una hora no he vuelto..._

Ron apenas pudo hacer un silencio y empezar a mover piedras mientras se quedaba ahí, esperando que su mejor amigo rescatara a su hermana y ambos volvieran con vida; no puedo evitar pensar en que le hubiera gustado que al menos Hermione para regañarlo por ser tan idiota.


	17. Encuentros

**Encuentros**

Las piedras pesaban mucho más de lo que Ron se había imaginado pero aún así no estaba dispuesto a detenerse. Su hermana y su mejor amigo estaban enfrentándose a quien sabe qué sin que el pudiera ayudarlos y su mejor amiga estaba en una enfermería, petrificada por el mismo monstruo. El corazón le latía desbocado en parte por el esfuerzo, en parte por la desesperación y el dolor. Sentía ganas de gritar que con gusto intercambiaba su vida por la de los tres porque Hermione había sido herida investigando sin que él se ofreciera a acompañarla, Ginny había sido secuestrada por ser su hermana y Harry, Harry estaba arriesgando su vida sin ayuda porque él había sido suficientemente estúpido como para no evitar que Lockhart provocara un derrumbre.

Y él que debía ser el único que se arriesgara porque era cuya vida importaba menos, era el que estaba más a salvo de los cuatro: quitando piedras para abrirse paso.

Hermione creía haberse desmayado después de un rato porque todo estaba en silencio. Lo único que podía escuchar era el murmuro de una poción siendo vertida en varias copas pero la idea de reanimarse ya no le parecía tan alegre. No quería poder moverse para comprobar que Harry y Ron estaban heridos; no quería despertar para ser informada de una muerte cuyo protagonista tenía el apellido "Weasley".

A su lado sin embargo, empezó a escuchar como todo se alistaba para ayudarla a dejar de estar petrificada.

Cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba, Ron dejo de acarrear piedras y se asomo por el estrecho agujero que había abierto. Justo en ese momento Harry hablo, reconfortándolo al saber que estaba vivo y su alegría se multiplico cuando vio a su hermana venir junto. Conmovido, agradecido y eufórico atino a jalarla torpemente para abrazarla; al ver a su mejor amigo también a salvo estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo.

Controlo las vergonzosas ganas de llorar sonriendo como tonto y preguntando detalles que realmente no le importaban mucho en ese momento.

Hermione volvió a estar muy atenta cuando la enfermera empezó a acercarse a los petrificados para administrarles la poción curativa. No sentía especial emoción así que le daba lo mismo ser la última. Un par de gemidos y voces se fueron escuchando levemente de tal manera que ella supo que era su turno.

Cuando sintió la poción en sus labios se digno a esperar que hiciera efecto.

Ron estaba tan feliz al salir de los baños de Myrtle que pudo reírse con ganas de que la fantasma gustara de Harry. Incluso pudo bromear acerca de que su hermana tenía una rival de amores y la fugaz imagen de Harry y Ginny como pareja no le molesto demasiado. Su mejor amigo y su hermana, vivos y juntos… ¡que idea!. La desecho sin embargo cuando los tres entraron al despacho de Mc Gonagall; agradeció a su madre que abrazara primero a su hermana pues lo necesitaba más pero también que al abrazarlo a él, también incluyera a Harry pues sin él no hubiera podido hacer nada.

Aunque lo hizo sonrojar, el Premio por Servicios Especia­les al Colegio que recibió minutos más tarde no fue nada comparado con eso.

Sus ojos fueron lo primero que pudo mover. Parpadeo, varias veces intentando acostumbrarse a la normalidad. Enseguida des aflojo el puño y movió los labios, tomándose aun un par de minutos más para sentarse en la cama. La enfermera le puso un poco de atención, preguntándole como estaba pero sin descuidar al resto de los que habían tomado la poción.

Justo cuando iba a escaparse para ayudar a sus amigos, entraron los padres de Ron y su hermanita y supo que el atacado no había sido quien ella creía.

Ron agradeció poder ir a la enfermería aunque la excusa fuera Lockhart. Ni por un momento se ofendió de que Dumbledore lo hiciera irse y, al contrario agradeció poder estar con sus padres, con Ginny y la posibilidad de ver a Hermione ya recuperada.

La idea del banquete de celebración acabo por hacerle el día.

Hermione se entero en menos de un minuto de lo que realmente había pasado y una parte de ella suspiro de alivio. La otra, aún quiso salir corriendo a ver a Harry y Ron para asegurarse de que estaban tan bien como Ginny aseguraba.

No hubo necesidad de hacerlo pues Ron entro en ese momento, sucio, maltrecho pero sano y salvo.

Cuando Ron vio a sus padres sonrientes consolando a su hermana, a Ginny sentada en la cama atendida por la enfermera y a Hermione de pie, reanimada y mirándolo supo que todo había valido la pena. Todo eso le ayudo a entender algo que ni el banquete que los esperaba, la certeza de que ganarían la copa de las Casas o su premio especial habían logrado:

Ser amigo de Harry Potter era su destino, era parte de sí mismo y daba gracias por eso.

Hermione tampoco dijo nada pero supo que todo el tiempo sin moverse había sido un sacrificio justo y estaba segura de que habría más en el futuro. Porque después de todo, no era la primera vez ni la última… no siendo amiga de esos dos.

Ninguno se dijo nada con palabras pero con la mirada ella lo felicito por haberlo logrado al lado de Harry y él le expreso que la había extrañado y le alegraba que volviera.

Harry llego después para celebrar de la manera en la que no podían hacerlo solos.


	18. Teléfono

**Teléfono**

Si bien el tema de lo sucedido en el curso anterior tenía un veto para hacer bromas gracias a lo sucedido con Ginny, Ron no pudo escaparse del par de ocasionales comentarios de los gemelos acerca de su gran ayuda quitando rocas.

-Valiente Ron-había dicho Fred, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de brillante malicia.

-Muy muy valiente-completaba George, con una mirada tan parecida que provocaba escalofríos.

Ron se ponía rojo de las orejas y alcanzaba a murmurar, sin que su madre lo oyera:

-Oh váyanse al…

La alegría por ende, de que Ginny estuviera viva, Hermione recuperada, haber ganado la Copa de las Casas y ser merecedor de un Premio de Servicios Especiales al Colegio paso a segundo plano y Ron se pregunto si realmente había valido de tan poco su ayuda. Cabizbajo e inseguro por lo tanto, sus recuerdos gloriosos empezaron a ser cubiertos por una capa de inseguridad. ¿Por eso Hermione no había dicho nada? ¿La mirada de orgullo no significaba eso? ¿Por eso Dumbledore le había pedido que lo dejara a solas con Harry? La vergüenza de imaginarse que eso podía ser verdad hizo que se tardara un par de días en buscar a Harry pero finalmente desecho esas tonterías cuando volvió a ver el pergamino con los números que debía marcar en ese aparato muggle para hablar con él.

Ahora el problema era: ¿Dónde demonios conseguía un felétono?

Hermione regreso a su casa alegre y feliz de poder hacerlo. La idea de omitir detalles a sus padres fue desechada en cuanto se imagino que seguramente Dumbledore los había informado ya sobre lo que había sucedido. Efectivamente, sus padres lo sabían y estaban tan felices de que estuviera sana y salva que habían planeado vacaciones en familia. Hermione no pudo decirles que no cuando un par de lagrimas de felicidad se asomaron a sus ojos recordando que había estado en peligro y partió a Francia con el pedazo de pergamino que Harry el había dado en el bolsillo.

En Francia había muchos teléfonos, ya podría llamarlo desde allá.

El viaje a Egipto acabo haciendo que Ron expresara más antes de lo planeado de su necesidad de un felétono para comunicarse con Harry. Ningún miembro de su familia entendió de que demonios estaba hablando más que su padre; los gemelos se destornillaron de risa, Ginny lo miro como si estuviera loco, su madre sugirió el buen uso de una lechuza y Percy tuvo que fingir que sabía de que hablaba aunque no pudo dar ningún dato.

Lo consiguieron apenas un par de días antes de cuando debían partir y Ron tuvo la presión de llamar en cuanto fuera posible.

Hermione paso sus primeros días en Francia bastante relajada y olvidándose un poco de sus amigos. Los extrañaba, sí, pero Ron le había escrito, en la misma carta donde pedía ayuda para el teléfono, que iría a Egipto y Harry simplemente no podía ser contactado vía lechuza. Mientras investigaba datos extras de la brujería en ese país y visitaba lugares históricos con sus padres, el pergamino con el número de Harry se asentaba en su bolsillo de manera demasiado cómoda para querer salir.

Cuando finalmente quiso llamar, tuvo dos problemas: uno no se sabia la clave de larga distancia y dos, la letra de Harry era casi tan mala como la de Ron así que había unos 10 números distintos en uno solo.

Ron marco los números del pergamino, ligeramente nervioso y cuidando de presionar suficiente cada tecla. Aún podía escuchar a su madre fuera de la habitación tratando de contener a los gemelos y a su padre repitiendo una y otra vez que sí necesitaba ayuda él estaría afuera. El extraño aparatito empezó a hacer un sonido extraño y un par de minutos después, una voz le contesto de manera bastante gruñona. Su primer pensamiento fue que ese no era Harry pero imaginándose que tal vez podían comunicarle, empezó a decir que quería hablar con Harry Potter; por si acaso grito, consciente de que más valía que lo escucharan de más a que no lo escucharan.

Supo que había hecho algo que no debía de hacer cuando la voz gruñona le grito que no había ningún Harry Potter ahí y dejo de escucharse enseguida.

Hermione estaba decidida a usar el bendito número que Harry le había dado. Consiguió rápidamente la clave de larga distancia pero la combinación exacta la estaba volviendo loca. Había hecho, para descubrirla al menos unas 32 combinaciones intercambiando varios números que parecían otros y le había dedicado suficientemente tiempo como para pasar a considerarlo un reto personal.

Pedirle ayuda a Ron era imposible porque con su letra acabaría resultando lo mismo o peor porque la confundiría aún más.

Ron tuvo que confesar el fiasco que había resultado todo a su atribulado padre, su preocupada madre y sus burlones hermanos. Hasta Ginny encontró graciosa la situación y Percy escondió una sonrisa que se veía venir.

Escribió a Hermione para que no hiciera lo mismo, para que no llamara siquiera, aún con las orejas rojas y la burla retumbándole en los oídos.

Cuando Hermione recibió la carta, una parte de ella lamento no poder comunicarse con Harry. La otra se alegro de no tener que marcar las 22 combinaciones que faltaban.


	19. Tarjetas de cumpleaños

**Tarjetas de Cumpleaños**

Ron estaba tan apenado por los problemas que seguramente le había traído a Harry su fracasada llamada telefónica que dudo en escribirle pensando que no quería causarle más problemas. No lo comento con nadie más que con su padre, quien lo miro comprensivamente y le dijo que su error bien pudo haber sido el alto volumen en el que había hablado. Profundamente avergonzado por su torpeza, se quedo un par de noches pensando que decirle a su mejor amigo, rogando en su interior que su salvaje tío hubiera decidido no desquitarse con Harry por su culpa.

Su familia y él se fueron a Egipto antes de que lograra completar una de las tantas cartas con las que planeaba pedir disculpas.

Hermione recibió relativamente con gusto la noticia de no tener que llamarle a Harry. El gusto, no obstante, se fue por el desagüe cuando releyó la carta de Ron y se dio cuenta de que seguramente Harry estaría metido en un buen lío por culpa del pelirrojo. Su primer impulso fue contestarle a Ron, regañarlo o mínimo reprocharle su tonta idea de no pedirle consejos acerca de cómo usar el teléfono.

Su idea de un vociferador sin embargo, también se hizo añicos cuando releyó por tercera vez la carta de Ron y pudo notar sin problemas lo avergonzado que estaba el chico por lo que había hecho.

Ron se convenció en el camino rumbo a Egipto que su llamada a casa de Harry no había sido tan desastrosa después de todo. Siguió sintiéndose avergonzado y un poco preocupado pero su emoción por las primeras vacaciones de su familia fuera de país hizo que se olvidara un rato de su mejor amigo y su pobre desempeño en aparatos muggles.

Al final, se decidió por disfrutar las pirámides y todo lo que Bill se afanaba en mostrarles mientras una vocecita en su interior le susurraba la idea de que la próxima vez llevara a Harry.

Hermione decidió que no iba a arruinar sus vacaciones en Francia con sus padres ni a hacer que Ron se sintiera más culpable de lo que claramente ya se sentía. Su preocupación por Harry no disminuyo, pero se obligo a sí misma a pensar que estaba bien y decidió disfrutar su viaje rogando que esa creencia fuera cierta.

Estuvo varias veces a punto de escribir pero no lo hizo y al contrario se obligo a pensar en una buena manera de averiguar si estaba bien y animarlo sin parecer asustada.

Setecientos galeones era una buena suma de dinero pero aún así la Sra. Weasley aclaro a toda la familia que no podían permitirse demasiados lujos y todos entendieron como siempre. Ron, que había fantaseado con una escoba, se consoló ante la promesa de una varita nueva y ya lo había aceptado totalmente cuando su padre les dio la sorpresa de darles a cada uno un par de monedas para que compraran el recuerdo que quisieran.

Ron se sintió feliz pero la misma vocecita que no lo dejaba en paz desde hace días lo convenció enseguida de no gastar ese dinero en un recuerdo para él.

Hermione encontró dos veces la respuesta a su problema de cómo averiguar si Harry estaba bien y animarlo al mismo tiempo. Ambas provinieron del Profeta, la primera cuando gracias a la fecha del Diario se dio cuenta de que ya se acercaba el cumpleaños del chico y la segunda cuando encontró un regalo que le encantaría en un anuncio pequeño, cuadrado y con facilidad de envío vía lechuza. Lo siguiente fue convencer a sus padres de adelantarle su regalo de cumpleaños y que ese regalo fuera dinero para gastarlo en lo que quisiera pero al final pudo lograrlo.

Cuando la lechuza del día siguiente le llevo el Profeta la siguiente mañana, se las arreglo para encargar de paso el regalo perfecto para Harry, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y orgullosa de sus habilidades para convencer padres propios y lechuzas ajenas.

Ron envolvió el regalo para Harry en papel dorado sin poner demasiada atención a las distintas miradas que su familia le dirigía. Le pego la tarjeta de cumpleaños más sincera que había escrito y envolvió todo en papel marrón, mientras Bill lo miraba divertido y empezaba a distraer a todos para que él pudiera tomar a Errol sin que su madre o Percy se lo impidieran.

Cuando finalmente la lechuza de la familia partió, Ron la observo deseando que el paquete llegara a manos de Harry y Errol regresara con ellos suficiente sana para no sentirse culpable por mandarla de un país a otro con tantas cosas.

Hermione recibió su compra tal y como lo había planeado, sin ningún problema. Estaba tan feliz y orgullosa al pensar que ya había logrado su propósito, que cuando la lechuza de la mañana siguiente se negó a dejarse convencer y se fue sin que ella pudiera impedírselo, se sintió genuinamente sorprendida. La cabeza incluso le dolió toda la mañana, mientras ella pensaba la manera de enviarle su regalo a Harry y no encontraba salida.

Ya casi se había resignado a darle el regalo cuando volvieran a Hogwarts o mínimo cuando ella regresara a Inglaterra, cuando Hedwig apareció como la heroína de la historia.

Harry recibió las primeros dos tarjetas de cumpleaños de su vida, con sus correspondientes regalos y cartas sin poder creerse muy bien que realmente existieran personas que desearan festejar con él su nacimiento. Abrió ambos paquetes con los dedos temblorosos por la emoción y la sonrisa grabada en el rostro gracias a sus dos mejores amigos mientras a varias millas de distancia Ron y Hermione descansaban desconociendo la importancia de lo que habían hecho.

La sonrisa le hubiera durado más si el regalo de Hagrid no lo hubiera mordido segundos después de abrirlo.

Cuando la Sra. Weasley se dio cuenta de la misteriosa desaparición de Errol tuvo el impulso de buscar al culpable a sabiendas de que su hijo menor era el más probable. Bill se dio cuenta y se encargo de impedírselo, por lo que la madre de Ron prometió hacerlo de regreso en Inglaterra cuando su hijo mayor no estuviera para interceder por el más chico. A un par de países de distancia, la Sra. Granger también noto que su hija no gastaba el dinero que tanto les había pedido y recordó con sospecha a la lechuza blanca que volaba en mitad de una tarde con un gran paquete que parecía un libro.


	20. Insomnio

**Insomnio**

Ron solo quería un pequeño aperitivo antes de subir a acostarse. Acababan de llegar de Egipto y sentía que no había comido lo suficiente porque la cena, regularmente extensa, se había visto interrumpida cuando una lechuza había entrado por la ventana con una carta para su padre. El Sr. Weasley se había puesto suficientemente inquieto para alarmar a su esposa y la Sra. Weasley había ordenado a todos sus hijos ir inmediatamente a dormir, omitiendo las protestas de los chicos. Ron no le había prestado demasiada atención a la situación y quizás ni siquiera le hubiera importado demasiado si no se hubiera interrumpido su cena.

Al entrar a la cocina sin embargo, pudo ver a su padre salir con la capa de viaje mientras su madre lo miraba partir preocupada y sintió que el hambre se le esfumaba un poco, lo mismo que el sueño.

Hermione estaba disfrutando sus vacaciones después del éxito que supuso había representado su regalo a Harry. Había regresado de Francia y se paseaba contenta por su casa, mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana, esperanzada de poder ver una lechuza proveniente de uno de sus dos amigos. Sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que podía relajarse un poco y empezaba a creer que incluso Harry la estaba pasando, sino bien, al menos decente.

Pero por una extraña razón, justo cuando oscurecía ese día y al ver en la televisión la imagen del asesino prófugo, sus preocupaciones regresaron aunque no pudo identificar a que se debía.

El intento de rellenar su estomago había fracaso estrepitosamente. Ron se había ido a dormir sin comer una sola migaja, con la cara de preocupación de su madre y su postura inmóvil grabada en la mente y unas ansias raras de abrazarla que pudo controlar a tiempo. La idea de levantarse muy temprano para presentarse al desayuno, no alcanzaba a consolarlo lo suficiente: incluso, al imaginarse la escena, presentía que el hambre volvería a esfumársele de aquella manera extraña y fastidiosa. Por todo eso, estaba aún despierto, cuando escuchó como su padre llegó y se apresuró a levantarse con la excusa de poder tomar un vaso con agua.

El sueño termino por abandonarlo a pesar de estar muy cansado por el viaje cuando escucho claramente que algo había pasado con Harry. Sus dos padres callaron al verlo, dejándolo en la situación de mirarlos con temor y sorpresa desde el último trozo de escalera.

Hermione había tenido extrañas pesadillas en los pocos minutos en los que había logrado dormirse. En la mayoría, sino es que en todas, Harry y Ron aparecían sufriendo de alguna manera; a uno lo mordía un perro, al otro un gato… a veces simplemente sabía que algo malo sucedía aunque no podía adivinar que era. Por eso se despertó asustada, ansiosa por tener noticias de ellos para quitarse esas imágenes torturadoras de la cabeza.

Se asomo por la ventana y observo por un buen rato el cielo despejado, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de saberlo casi imposible, vislumbrar alguna lechuza con una carta que la hiciera reír o al menos asegurarse de que nada malo pasaba.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, sus dos amigos tampoco podían dormir. Ron porque pensaba como enterarse de lo que había pasado con Harry y Harry porque estaba culminando su propia aventura, temeroso del castigo que creía merecer.


	21. Padres

**Padres**

-Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

Sus dos padres lo miraron e intercambiaron una mirada que él no pudo descifrar porque estaba demasiado ocupado intentando parecer firme. Pocas veces se ponía así y honestamente, no le gustaba hacerlo, porque si había algo que a Ron le gustaba era la comodidad y no era nada cómodo pedirle explicaciones a sus padres cuando bien sabía que no querían dárselas.

Su madre plantó en él su mirada y Ron se recordó a sí mismo que el asunto se trataba de Harry y no podía dar marcha atrás aunque la clásica mirada de "Soy tu madre" le estuviera taladrando el cerebro en esos momentos.

-Debo de ir con ellos.

Sus dos padres la miraron con tanta tristeza que Hermione supo que realmente no creían que tuviera una buena razón para ir tantos días antes al Mundo Mágico. Nerviosa, sostuvo con cautela la carta de Ron donde el chico le explicaba lo poco que sabía que había ocurrido con Harry, mientras sus padres intercambiaban una mirada antes de decidir. Hermione había tenido el cuidado de informales lo grave de la situación: su amigo había escapado de casa de sus tíos la noche anterior, hecho magia accidental y conducido sano y salvo unas horas después al Caldero Chorrante para esperar el inicio del curso en Hogwarts. Se trataba, por ende, de un asunto delicado que Hermione confiaba en que pudieran entender.

Lo que no les había dicho era que Ron decía que había algo más que estaba seguro que sus padres le habían ocultado y por eso insistía en que debían verse. Hermione coincidía que alguno de los dos o ambos debían ir a reunirse con Harry, lo más pronto posible.

Ron se sintió como un idiota después de describirle a Hermione y se pregunto a sí mismo si realmente estaba bien preocuparse tanto por Harry cuando sabía que ya estaba a salvo. Había logrado sonsacarles la información a sus padres, no sin antes obtener una buena reprimenda de su madre por pedirla tan insistentemente. La respuesta de Hermione llegó con Errol esa misma tarde, con la chica expresándole su preocupación pero diciéndole que no podía ir a Londres hasta un día antes de iniciar el curso. Él no le respondió y por su propia salud mental intento relajarse, consciente de que estaba en la misma situación pero podría decírselo a Hermione después de jugar una partida de ajedrez y comer un poco de pastel de carne para animarse.

Y es que la idea de ir con Harry ni siquiera había sido tema de discusión, su madre se había negado antes de que pudiera terminar la frase y su padre había sugerido que pediría mejor al Ministro que Harry pudiera ir a la Madriguera.

Sus dos padres le besaron por última vez la mejilla y su madre la abrazó por milésima vez:

-¿Segura que estarás bien?-pregunto la Sra. Granger y Hermione asintió con la cabeza mirándola a ella y a su padre, que permanecía detrás preguntando lo mismo con la mirada.

-Me veré en unos minutos con Ron-contestó- y buscaremos a Harry. Mañana partiremos a Hogwarts y llegando al colegio prometo escribirles.

Sus dos padres sonrieron y se despidieron definitivamente, aún con esa mirada de tristeza por tener que llevarla un día antes al Mundo Mágico. Ella, intentando omitir ese detalle, se porto lo más cariñosa que pudo e incluso los acompaño hasta la salida al mundo muggle.

Sólo hasta que los perdió de vista, fue que se atrevió a regresar corriendo y buscar a Ron, tal y como habían quedado, para encontrar juntos a Harry.


	22. Padre y Madre

**Padre y madre**

Ron había vuelto a sentirse como un idiota pues la punzada de preocupación había regresado al no encontrar a Harry en ningún local del Callejón Diagón. Y es que después de no encontrar a su amigo en su habitación del Caldero Chorrante, Hermione y él habían recorrido varias tiendas, comprando material escolar, atentos a que ahí estuviera Harry haciendo lo mismo, pero la búsqueda había sido infructuosa.

Pensando nuevamente en que debía relajarse, dejó que su estomago lo convenciera de tomar un helado en la Heladería de Florean Fortescue y Hermione aceptó su idea después de echar una mirada a sus varias mochilas llenas de pesados libros.

Hermione apenas había dejado de buscar con la mirada a Harry y recién había empezado a relajarse cuando los hermanos de Ron aparecieron enfrente de ellos, mirándolos tan divertidos que era fácil de adivinar que la tranquilidad estaba a punto de esfumarse.

-Vaya ¿así que por esto tenías tanta prisa eh Ron?-pregunto Fred con la mirada pícara y su hermano gemelo rió sin mesura al mismo tiempo que Hermione sentía que las mejillas le ardían y veía que a Ron se le ponían las orejas rojas.

-Para su información-intervino ella al darse cuenta de que Ron estaba a punto de decir una palabrota-buscábamos a Harry.

Los ojos de los gemelos brillaron de manera peligrosa y ella supo que su respuesta no había sido la correcta.

-Bonita manera de buscarlo-apunto George y fue el turno de Fred de reír. Ron tragó con dificultad el resto de helado que tenía en la boca pero sus dos hermanos se adelantaron y siguieron gustosos:

-Pero es verdad que el pequeño Ronnie estaba preocupado-dijo el primero-¿Recuerdas George?

-Recuerdo Fred-contestó el otro- molesto a mamá para venir hoy e incluso los convenció de quedarse aquí.

-Todo por Harry-continúo Fred-

-sí-contestó George-todo por Harry que más que un amigo es como un hermano para él.

-Más que eso-corrigió Fred- a nosotros nunca nos ha tratado así… yo diría que es como… -su cara se ilumino de malsana diversión- como un hijo para él

-Claro!-exclamo George- ¿Cómo no lo había pensando? Y si Ron se considera su padre…

-Esta más que dicho que Hermione se considera la madre

-¡Hermosa pareja!

-¡Bellísima!

Los gemelos se alejaron aún riéndose a carcajadas y Ron y Hermione se terminaron sus respectivos helados en silencio, aún sumamente rojos y evitando verse a los ojos mutuamente.


	23. Incomodidad y Nostalgia

**Incomodidad y nostalgia **

Ron suspiró con cansancio ante el nuevo reproche de Percy y contuvo sus ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara o gritarle alguna mala palabra. Se contento con salir dando un portazo, pensando en que hubiera sido una buena idea haberle pedido a Harry compartir la habitación con él en lugar de compartirla con su hermano. Había sido necesario y lo sabía pero Percy podía ser todo un fastidio; mientras caminaba el par de pasos rumbo a la habitación de su mejor amigo, le surgió la idea de que quizás era el precio por convencer a toda su familia de quedarse ahí, a sabiendas de que tendrían que compartir habitaciones.

Porque el dinero, después del viaje a Egipto, empezaba a escasear tanto como siempre. Suspiro de nuevo, porque no había podido dejar que Harry estuviera ahí solo y ahora había que afrontar las consecuencias.

Hermione miro a la hermanita de Ron, convencida cada segundo más de que quizás estaba frente a la que sería una de sus mejores amigas, quizás la mejor… quizás la única mujer. Ginny dejo de contarle sobre la pirámide a la que entro sin permiso y se disculpo alegremente para ir al baño, mostrando la verdadera personalidad que salía a flote cada vez que Harry no estaba cerca y Hermione aprovecho para dejar de sonreir, levantarse también y mirar nostálgicamente por la ventana. Estar con Harry, Ron y la familia Weasley era divertido, no había duda de eso pero había algo que cada día faltaba más en su vida.

Y es que sus padres estaban suficientemente lejos y no los vería hasta navidad, eso si tenía suerte. No se arrepentía de haber acudido al llamado de Ron y mucho menos de no dejar a Harry solo pero no podía evitar preguntarse porque tenía que elegir siempre entre uno de sus dos mundos.

Ron entró a la habitación de Harry incapaz de contener la queja sobre su hermano. Se detuvo cuando observo como Harry lo miraba incapaz de ocultar un dejo de preocupación y empezaba a querer decirle algo.

Hermione también olvido un poco la nostalgia, horas más tarde, cuando se entero de que se trataba esa preocupación.

En ese punto, irónicamente Ron se sintió un poco nostálgico al recordar cuando las cosas eran más simples y Hermione se sintió incomoda al saber que su dilema seguiría siéndolo por mucho tiempo.


	24. Cariño

**Cariño**

Ron no pudo preguntarle a Harry el motivo de su preocupación durante todo el viaje. Observo, sin embargo, que su mejor amigo intentaba acercarse a él de manera infructuosa pero mientras observaba dichos intentos, también observo como su padre parecía haberse agenciado el papel de guardaespaldas, guiando a Harry de la acera al coche que el Ministerio les había facilitado y haciéndolo de nuevo cuando llegaron a la estación. Incluso pasó la barrera con él, mientras él y sus hermanos esperaban su turno.

Sintió una extraña desazón sin saber porque pero no dijo nada, porque su voz interior le repitió que estaba siendo un idiota y el cariño hacia Harry opacaba el leve brote de celos que no pudo evitar sentir.

Hermione miro el tercer intento de Harry y Ron de acercarse intuyendo que algo no andaba bien del todo. Ninguno de los dos, además, tenía muy buena cara y era demasiado obvio que necesitaban hablar entre ellos. Sin quererlo, darse cuenta de eso le dolió un poco porque quedaba más que claro que se habían olvidado de ella; Harry estaba siendo prácticamente custodiado por el padre de Ron pero el pelirrojo se había olvidado de su presencia y caminaba junto a sus hermanos; sólo se había dignado a hablarle para reclamarle sobre _Crookshanks _mientras protegía a la rata que descansaba en su bolsillo.

Bajo la mirada inconscientemente por eso. Porque había sentido por un momento que era tan importante para Ron como lo era Harry y para Harry como lo era Ron; la voz en su cabeza le recordó en ese momento el cariño que tenía hacia los dos y el sentimiento se hizo pedazos, tan rápido como había aparecido.

Ron observo como su madre le daba un abrazo más a Harry sintiendo que algo que no le gustaba sentir se empeñaba en crecer dentro de él. Estuvo seguro de que su rostro lo había reflejado cuando su madre le extendió un bocadillo aclarándole que no era de conserva; interpretando que la mueca en su cara se debía a esa razón. Agradeció poderse tragar solo sus malos pensamientos y los desecho al ver como Harry parecía avergonzado y agradecido por el abrazo extra.

El cariño hacia su mejor amigo volvió a resurgir para quebrar el sentimiento amargo e internamente agradeció tener la familia que tenía. Cuando su padre llamo a Harry para hablar con él a solas, sonrío pensando en lo idiota que podía ser a veces.

Hermione observo como Ron se reunía con ella mientras su padre hablaba con Harry. Por su cabeza paso la posibilidad de hacerse la ofendida, porque realmente lo estaba, pero la voz en su cabeza desecho esa idea rápidamente. Los dos subieron al tren, juntos, hablando poco y de cosas sin importancia pero Ron volvió a mostrar la prioridad de Harry sobre ella cuando la dejo hablando con su hermana y se fue para recibir a su mejor amigo.

Capto que estaba exagerando cuando noto que el tren estaba en movimiento y que la urgencia de Ron por ayudar a Harry era para que subiera al tren a tiempo. Sintiendo un cariño renovado por ambos y mucha pena por comportarse como una cría, sonrió y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Harry la interrumpió:

-Tengo que hablarles a solas-

Ron supo que algo estaba realmente mal por su tono de voz y se termino de olvidar de su mala sensación sobre Harry y su familia. Hermione sintió aún más cariño para ambos cuando Harry la miro con gravedad y Ron eligió, sin dudar, despedir a su hermana pero no a ella.


	25. Dementor

**Dementor**

Ron aún sentía el miedo recorrerle todo el cuerpo por la noticia de saber que el asesino que tenía preocupado a todo el Mundo Mágico estaba detrás de su mejor amigo. Dicha sensación se había amplificado con la desilusión de saber que quizás no los acompañaría a Hogsmeade y la breve visita de Malfoy había sido la cereza en el pastel para arruinarle el viaje. Nada podía empeorar más.

O eso había creído, al menos, hasta que el tren se detuvo, él había sentido una sensación de no poder volver a ser feliz jamás y Harry se había quedado rígido para caerse estrepitosamente al suelo y sufrir lo que parecía una especie de ataque.

Hermione no acababa de sentirse al borde del pánico por la noticia de Harry. Siendo sinceros, ni aún la visita de Malfoy la había distraído de esa preocupación y tenía que aceptar, aunque se sentía culpable por eso, de que la posibilidad de que el chico no pudiera ir a Hogsmeade con Ron y ella la había sentir aliviada. En el castillo estaría seguro y sería mejor que se quedará dentro, aún si eso significaba que para convencerlo Ron y ella también deberían quedarse. Aún miraba preocupada a Harry cuando el tren se detuvo y después de unos minutos, un sentimiento desagradable amplificado asaltándola a ella misma, lo vio caer al suelo y agitarse como si estuviera siendo atacado.

Su propio malestar fue opacado por el shock y se arrodillo a su lado tratando de ayudarlo aunque no sabía como.

Por el rabillo del ojo Ron pudo ver como Ginny temblaba y aunque su primer impulso fue proteger a su hermana, el impulso de proteger a Harry acabo ganando. Ron se arrodillo junto a su amigo antes de darse cuenta de que lo hacia y con menos cuidado del que debía lo sujeto tratando de evitar que se hiciera daño. Hermione se arrodillo al otro lado, con expresión preocupada, mientras Ginny y Neville permanecían detrás y el nuevo profesor ahuyentaba al extraño ser.

Intercambió con Hermione una mirada de preocupación de la que apenas fue consciente y no se dio cuenta de que el nuevo profesor los miraba impresionado, con la nostalgia reflejada en el rostro.

La mirada de Ron duro un segundo pero Hermione se sintió reconfortada al ver que el chico estaba también junto a Harry y, en menor medida, junto a ella. Apenas fue consciente de que el profesor Lupin hacía un hechizo para ahuyentar extraño ser y se concentro en dar suaves palmadas en el rostro a Harry, intentando que despertara. Cuando el chico abrió los ojos, tuvo que controlarse para no externar de más su preocupación pero Ron se adelanto de nuevo para preguntarle a Harry si estaba bien. Cuando Harry contestó que sí finalmente pudo respirar y se levanto a la par que lo ayudaba, junto con Ron, a hacer lo mismo.

Ahí se dio cuenta de que Neville los miraba raro, Ginny estaba agazapada en un rincón y el profesor parecía de alguna extraña manera… orgulloso. Cuando el incidente hubo pasado y salieron de ahí, Harry estaba avergonzado de su reacción mientras Hermione y Ron compartían la preocupación por él.

Los otros tres espectadores, sin embargo, tenían una oleada de sentimientos distintos a ellos: Ginny se encontraba sorprendida por la reacción de su hermano, un poco sentida también y agradecida por que Hermione hubiera intentado reconfortarla. Neville se sintió irremediablemente triste y lamento no tener tan buenos amigos mientras que el profesor Lupin, los vio alejarse con la corazonada de que al parecer Harry estaba mucho menos solo de lo que él había temido.

Y de lo que él mismo estaba en ese momento.


	26. Exclusión

**Exclusión**

Ron aún miraba dudoso a Harry justo antes de entrar a la Ceremonia de Selección cuando la profesora Mc Gonagall llamo a Harry y Hermione. Él también se detuvo, porque después de todo los tres iban juntos, haciendo caso omiso de que la Jefa de su Casa no había dicho su apellido. Prácticamente estaba a punto de acercarse cuando la bruja enfatizó, sin suavidad ni rudeza, que no era requerido.

Él se quedo mirando como los tres se iban, sintiendo una especie de desazón a la que trato de no dar demasiada importancia

Hermione tomo disimuladamente la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, orgullosa de ser considerada suficientemente confiable como para usar el Giratiempos que la profesora Mc Gonagall le había conseguido. No se preocupó demasiado por disimular ante Harry, a sabiendas de que el chico estaba aún consternado por su desmayo, y aunque creyó que tampoco debía preocuparse por Ron, sí tuvo la precaución de esconder un poco más la cadena por si acaso el chico les preguntaba para que habían sido llamados.

Pero no lo hizo, al menos no a ella. Hermione vío como, aunque les había apartado lugares a ambos, Ron se giraba inmediatamente a Harry para preguntarle que había pasado, omitiéndola un poco y provocándole, de nuevo, un sentimiento amargo.

Ron apenas alcanzo a entender que Harry había sido revisado por la enfermera del colegio antes de que su conversación se viera interrumpida por el discurso de Dumbledore. Él también guardo silencio pero no puso atención a lo dicho por el Director del colegio; en cambió tomo en cuenta lo dicho por Harry de que había tenido que salir cuando fue turno de Hermione. En su mente, carente del resto de la información, supuso que Harry había tenido que salir para que la enfermera hiciera la propio con Hermione, dado que había estado igual de cerca del dementor.

Y volvió a sentirse extraño y poco importante, por no haber sido llamado, a la vez que pensaba en que seguramente a su Jefa de Casa no le preocupaba tanto la salud de otro Weasley como la del "héroe del Mundo Mágico" o la de la "bruja más inteligente de la clase".

Hermione observó como Harry y Ron no aguantaban mucho estar callados, al menos no entre ellos. El extraño sentimiento de ser excluida se acrecentó cuando el Director menciono que los dementores podían ver bajo capas invisibles y ambos se miraron de manera cómplice. Ella se sintió tan dolida de no ser incluida en esa mirada que quiso gritarles que también había estado en todas las aventuras que incluían la capa de Harry.

No dijo nada, sin embargo, y trato de mantenerse calmada aunque después vio como Ron se inclinaba para susurrarle algo a Harry, omitiéndola de nuevo.

Ron trató de distraerse en la medida de lo posible durante el resto del discurso del Director. Justo estaba lográndolo cuando, al ser presentado el nuevo profesor de DCAO y tener que observar hacia la mesa de profesores, miró como la Profesora Mc Gonagall parecía estar aún bastante pendiente de Hermione. Pensó entonces que quizás la chica no había ido a ver a la enfermera sino a algo más importante; la idea de que la Jefa de su Casa le había encomendado vigilar a Harry le llegó de pronto y él se sintió de nuevo poca cosa.

Después de todo, tenía sentido que Mc Gonagall prefiriera a la alumna inteligente que era Hermione en lugar de a él, el chico pelirrojo que no tenía nada especial. Miró a la chica entonces, como si ella pudiera darle una respuesta, igual de silenciosa que la pregunta que sólo había pensado. Hermione le devolvió la mirada un segundo pero la aparto enseguida aunque no por las mismas razones que él pensaba.

Y cada uno decidió interpretarlo a su manera, excluyéndose mutuamente de asuntos en los que realmente sí estaban incluidos.


	27. Pantomima

**Pantomima**

Cuando Draco Malfoy se mofo de Harry por desmayarse, segundos antes de entrar al castillo, Ron tuvo que controlarse para no lanzarle un puñetazo. Se contentó con gritarle que se largara, furioso y sin darse cuenta de que el rubio había pasado golpeando a Hermione.

Miró con rabia al chico irse, tratando de auto-convencerse de que la burla hacia su amigo no le duraría mucho, aunque internamente sabía que era imposible.

Hermione no se quejo del golpe que Malfoy le dio con el hombro con la intención de no prolongar más la presencia del chico. Se preocupo más por procurar que Harry no le hiciera caso y tratar de detener a Ron si era necesario. No dijo tampoco nada, aunque se moría por hacerle saber a ese presumido exactamente lo que pensaba de él.

La presencia del recién llegado profesor Lupin le pareció más que oportuna pero aún así se ocupo de picar a Ron en la espalda para que se apresurará, en caso de que Malfoy y sus gorilas decidieran regresar.

En el desayuno del día siguiente a Ron le quedo más que claro que Malfoy no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de burlarse del desmayo de Harry. De nuevo tuvo que ocupar todas sus fuerzas en controlarse cuando vio la pantomima que el susodicho hacia en medio de un coro de divertidas serpientes y trato de pasar lo más rápido que pudo, repitiéndose que si golpeaba a Draco estaría en más problemas él que el preferido de Snape.

Se contentó con sentarse enfurruñado y lanzar miradas desafiantes a la mesa del chico, advirtiéndole con la mirada que su paciencia tenía un límite.

Hermione sintió el impulso de gritarle al engreído de Draco y a la pesada de Pansy Parkinson que debían de madurar y dejar de comportarse como lo hacían. A sabiendas, sin embargo, de que no conseguirá nada haciendo eso, se mantuvo detrás de Harry repitiéndole que no les hiciera caso porque no valían la pena.

No le dijo, sin embargo, nada a Ron ni trató de apresurarlo porque internamente tenía muchas ganas de que alguien le rompiera la cara al molesto de Malfoy.

Cuando finalmente terminaron el desayuno, Ron y Hermione procuraron salir lo más pronto posible. Queriendo, sin éxito, que Harry no escuchará la burla que empezaba de nuevo lo instaron a salir primero, ambos preocupados por su amigo y enojados por la pantomima. Iban saliendo del Gran Comedor, apenas cuando una nueva risotada los hizo voltear y rezagarse un poco de Harry, sin estar muy concientes de que lo hacían.

Ron entonces observo como un amigo de Malfoy se ocupaba de imitarlo a él, justo arrodillándose a su lado como él lo había hecho con Harry pero mucho más dramático, mientras Hermione se veía de la misma manera representada por Parkinson, totalmente sorprendida.

Los dos se pusieron rojos antes de intercambiar una mirada ofuscada y seguir su camino, prometiéndose de nuevo y sin palabras, que resolverían ese asunto más tarde.

Y es que aunque hablar con Malfoy era una perdida de tiempo, sí iban a hablar con Neville para tratar de explicarle, uno de manera más ruda que él otro, que debía de callarse ciertas cosas o al menos cerciorarse antes de que ningún patán lo estaba oyendo.


	28. Presagio de Muerte

Presagio de muerte

Cuando la profesora Trelawney mencionó que lo que había en la taza de Harry era un "Grim", Ron estuvo a punto de soltar un grito. Asustado, ni siquiera pudo disimular cuando Harry busco su mirada en busca de apoyo y en cambio deseo explicarle la gravedad del asunto lo más antes posible para poder hacer algo al respecto. Como miembro de una familia puramente mágica, desde niño había escuchado lo malo que era eso y para colmo, tenía la prueba real de lo que le había sucedido a su Tio Billius.

Deseo levantarse y jalar a Harry hasta la oficina de Dumbledore para que el anciano hiciera algo pero no lo hizo porque la mirada de apoyo que él busco, no fue precisamente correspondida.

Hermione hizo caso omiso de la mirada que Ron le dirigió, molesta sin proponérselo, por el hecho de que él también creyera en tonterías como esa. Sabía que era el "Grim", porque se había ocupado de leerlo pero, como casi todo lo que tenía que ver con adivinación, le parecía una mentira y una pérdida de tiempo.

Por eso se levanto enojada, para observar la figura y después comentar, totalmente convencida, de que no se trataba de lo que la profesora decía.

Ron entró sin realmente saber como había llegado a la clase de Transformaciones. Aún no podía mirar directamente a Harry y sentía el impulso de hacer algo aunque no sabia qué; deseaba fervientemente hablar con Hermione para decidir que era lo mejor pero la chica parecía mucho más tranquila de lo que él había creído y de lo que le gustaba.

Ansioso, se sentó sin realmente poner atención a la clase, hasta que el tema que le preocupaba salió a la luz nuevamente.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír cuando la profesora McGonagall explico que el presagio de muerte que había sufrido Harry era casi una tradición en la escuela. Lo había supuesto en la clase anterior pero ahora podía sentirse completamente tranquila, por lo que miro a sus dos amigos deseando compartir su risa.

No pudo sin embargo, porque Harry aún parecía bastante confundido y Ron se dividía entre mirar a su mejor amigo con autentica preocupación y dirigirle a ella una mirada extraña, mezcla de duda y reproche.

Ron no se quedo mucho más tranquilo después de lo dicho por la profesora McGonagall. Las palabras de la bruja, en lugar de calmarlo, lo llevaron a enojarse un poco con Hermione por reírse de algo tan serio. Quiso decirle a su amiga que no tenía idea de lo grave del asunto, él había escuchado desde niño que ver un ""Grim"" era mortal y lo había sufrido con el mismo tío en honor del cuál tenía su segundo nombre.

No le dijo nada a la chica, sin embargo y opto por seguir su recomendación de animarse y comer aunque cuando se sirvió el almuerzo, en lugar de probar bocado, decidió averiguar si Harry sí había visto un "Grim".

Hermione observo un poco divertida y bastante incrédula como Ron estaba tan preocupado que ni siquiera tenia ánimos de comer. Enternecida, decidió animarlo a almorzar pero el chico le hizo caso a medias. El sentimiento muto, no obstante, al poco rato cuando Ron hizo un gesto dramático con el tenedor por la respuesta de Harry.

Con la paciencia agotada, empezó a discutir con él, haciendo a un lado que el chico era el único de los tres que, dada su procedencia meramente mágica, había crecido con historias de terror acerca de todo eso.

Ron acabo por enojarse con Hermione cuando su amiga decidió empezar a discutir con él acerca del "Grim". Aún asustado por Harry, trató de explicarse a medias pero Hermione no le hizo caso y él, harto, decidió recordarle sin mucho tacto su poco talento para la adivinación.

Cuando la chica le contestó a los gritos y se fue molesta, ni siquiera pudo pensar demasiado en que había sido brusco. Sus ganas de llevar a Harry con Dumbledore para que el anciano mago le pusiera cualquier clase de escudo eran más fuertes.

Hermione decidió no hablarle a Ron por exagerar la tontería del "Grim" y ser un idiota con ella mientras que Ron decidió no hablarle a Hermione por no tomarle importancia a un asunto tan grave y portarse como una sabelotodo.

Esa fue una de las primeras veces en las que dejaron de hablarse, desde que se habían hecho verdaderamente amigos.

Una de las primeras, de muchas.


	29. Hipogrifo

**Hipogrifo**

A Ron casi se esfumaron las ganas de comer el resto de la semana cuando vio a Harry volar sobre un hipogrifo atemorizante solo por apoyar a Hagrid. Se detuvo en su intento de expresar su apoyo a Lavender y Pavarti en su exclamación de horror solo por la mirada que su mejor amiga le dirigió a ambas chicas.

Se permitió, sin embargo, mirar a Hermione con un poco de aprensión tratando de buscar una expresión que aunque fuera de burla, lo hiciera despreocuparse.

Hermione vio a Harry montar a Buckbeak sintiendo un poco de preocupación por la seguridad de su amigo. Intento disimularlo, al mirar a Ron y cuando finalmente Harry volvió a poner los pies en la tierra incluso se atrevió a sonreír con suficiencia como si no hubiera estado preocupada en lo absoluto.

La sonrisa, sin embargo se le borro cuando sucedió el incidente con Malfoy y tanto ella como Ron dejaron de acariciar al hipogrifo castaño para mirarse con el entendimiento de que se avecinaban problemas.

Ron sintió que el abrazo que Hagrid estaba a punto de romperle un par de huesos pero intento no ser imprudente. En su vida hubiera imaginado ser amigo de una persona tan grande y de no conocer la personalidad dócil y amable de Hagrid, hubiera pensado que no era completamente humano. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que se trataba de un semigigante porque no podía relacionar al cálido guardabosque que Harry le había presentado con uno de los terribles personajes de los cuentos que le aterrorizaban de niño.

Quizás si lo hubiera sabido no habría permitido tan fácilmente que Harry y Hermione estuvieran ahí, con él, en una noche oscura en una cabaña rodeada de dementores y con una asesino suelto.

Hermione termino de tirar el licor de Hagrid y sonrió por la expresión de sus dos amigos. El hipogrifo había sido una mala idea en la primera clase pero quizás jamás se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta. Salir a esas horas con las circunstancias actuales era también algo que no habría sugerido fácilmente pero comprendía las razones y estaba casi de acuerdo.

Sabía que el año escolar seguiría complicándose más y más pero al menos estaba segura de que tendría a Ron y a Harry.

Entre tantas cosas en las que debían pensar, a Ron y a Hermione se les olvido que estaban enojados antes de que iniciara la clase.


End file.
